The 'L' Word
by FancyToaster
Summary: Brat's world is flipped when the hot new boy in school enters her life. She wants him, but he has a girlfriend, Bubbles, Brat's worst enemy. Meanwhile, Butch tries to figure out his feelings for the blonde singer and the raven haired beauty. Mitch is starting to meet new people, to the joy of Bunny. Brick tries to keep everyone happy, but in this life, things get hard.
1. Fences

_Hi! I'm new in this fandom. This is my first PPG story and every chapter will have a song to go with it. The songs vary from pop to rock. I own nothing except for the plot and Sam._

_IMPORTANT: The PPG, RRB, AND PPNKG ARE NOT RELATED TO EACH OTHER BUT THEY DO HAVE THEIR POWERS._

_Couples are as followed;_

_BubblesxBoomer (beginning don't worry plently of fluff for you people who enjoy them)  
__BratxBoomer (middle & end)  
__BlossomxBrick  
__BrutexButch  
__ButtercupxMitch  
__BubblesxCody (PPGZ character, named Taka-Chan in japanese dub, end)  
__BerserkxSam (OC)_

_Steady Hoe and away we go!_

_Today's song is: Fences by Paramore._

I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls  
And in the hall, there are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for

Brat sat in the principal's office giggling to herself about what she had done earlier. Her and a few friends, who she didn't rat out, decided to take their pets (a parrot, mouse, hamster, and a turtle) to school and let them run around the buliding. She had been caught only because her turtle ended up in the science lab, and it wasn't the first time he had been in there. So naturally she laughed her head off and went to the principal. Every few minutes someone would look at her to see if she was okay. It didn't matter whether or not they were in the office. They loooked at her and then they looked away. They knew what she was in for. She was surpirised to see a new face enter the office. The guy reminded herself of...her.

Don't look up, just let them think

There's no place else you'd rather be  
You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now?  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

They shared blonde hair. Her hair was always in two very long pig tails, while his was in a wings cut. They both had blue eyes, too. Her eyes were more of a midnight blue color, while his were a sparkling cobalt blue. They both had a really cute pout. Yes, he shared her signature pout and he was sporting it rather well.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

The blonde haired-blue eyed guy wore a blue sweatshirt with black jeans and white sneakers. Brat examined her own outfit. A blue tank top with a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and black, flat, lace up boots. She smiled at herself as the boy sat next to her. "Whatcha in for?" she asked, her voice silky and perky. She smirked at him and his pout. She could tell that he cracking up on the inside. He did something hilarious but wanted to get an easy punishment. "You know, it's okay if you laugh. I bet what you did was pretty funny."

Something she always hated was the perkiness of her voice. It could be annoying at times, even though most people found it 'adorable!' She cringed at that word. How she despised being called adorable. It made her feel like a child and she certainly was not one. Boomer noticed this and laughed. He laughed at her own discomfort when it came to talking and about his prank.

If you let me, I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions, separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

He turned swiftly to her and smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. "I found a hampster and put it in some guy's tray during my lab class and Mr. Blakely got mad. So I came here. What about you? You seem right at home, all giggly and stuff," he said. She laughed even more.

"You found my friend's hampster. We let our pet's loose around the school and my turtle and I were caught. We didn't even bother to listen to her rant. I just left and came here," she managed to say through giggles. He smiled at her. "Got a name, blondie?"

"Boomer," he said gruffly. "You?" She looked at him, shocked. _He doesn't realize that I'm pretty famous around here? _she thought. Everyone seemed to know who she was around school.

Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

She was the girl who everyone thought was easy, even though she harder than a rock.

The girl who pulled a lot of pranks.

The girl who partied hard.

The girl who looked so innocent, but hung out with the 'emo' or 'punk' kids.

The girl who couldn't stand seeing something pink.

The girl who hated Bubbles Utonium.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile

She thought about it for a minute and decided that she liked someone not labeling her. She liked someone actually wanting to talk to her to figure out if they liked her or not...and she definatley wanted him to like to be around her. She didn't know why, but there was something about him that drew her into him. She smiled at him.

"Br-"

Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it  
Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it

"BRIDGETTE PLUTONIUM! GET INTO THIS OFFICE NOW!" screeched the principal. She smiled at him and got up.

"It's Brat. I hate it when people call me Bridgette. It's so girly. I can't stand it," she explained getting up. He smirked at her and laughed lightly. He had never heard the principal yell so loudly. She waved to him. _This girl is a mess, _Boomer thought.

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

"I'll see you around, Brat," he said while she left. She smiled softly while trying to do one of her famous pouts. She failed and cracked and even bigger smile. She settled on swaying her hips to and fro, making sure she had him staring.

"Of course you will. I'm pretty famous around here," she said stepping inside.

Read more: PARAMORE - FENCES LYRICS . #ixzz24X0qS83g  
Copied from


	2. Idiot

_Today's song is: Idiot By Lisa Marie Presley_

Please remember me forever  
Believe in me as someone  
Who's never gonna wish you well

Brat strode into the office and sat down smiling. _What did he do to me? I'm not normally this...perky and happy. He mustv'e did something to me. Oh relax, he's just a cute guy who talked to you. Be calm and collected. _she thought as she watched the principal move his mouth up and down, not really caring to what he had to say. To her he was just sputtering non-sense about being a good student. Like she was ever going to be a good student. Sure she was smart but she got suspended way too often. "What did I win, though?" she asked boredly.

"A week's detention," he answered back calmly. "Dismissed." She walked out of the office and into the waiting area. She looked back at Boomer and smiled. He smiled in response.

"Pretty famous, eh?" he said smiling. She giggled and sighed.

"Yeah, people remember me forever as someone who'll never wish a certain blonde dipshit well," she said slightly angry. Thinking of this girl made her blood boil. She hated her. It was that simple. She was sure Bubbles hated her as well. Just thinking about her made Brat's temper rise. Her hands began to burn a dull blue color.

"Hey! Us blondes need to stick together. Who is the dipshit anyway?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. He could tell that talking about this person really ticked her off...but he didn't care. He was curious and he wasn't going to stop until he knew who this person was.

"Bubbles I-think-I'm-so-fucking-perfect- Utoniuom. She's a really-" _What, _he thought.

"Woah, woah woah woah woah. Bubbles?" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know her or something?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm a-actually her boyfriend?" he asked more than stated. It didn't matter much though because he squeaked it out. Brat, however, heard every word of it and wanted to tear Bubbles's head off. _This guy is new! How could she get to him before me! _Brat thought angrily.

"B-boyfriend. You a-and her actually...EW! That, my good sir, is disgusting! Offence implied, how could you swap spit with such an annoying, perky, preppy, bitch!" She felt the palms of her hands burn even hotter. He looked at her wide-eyed. _That escalated quickly, _he thought. He noticed her palms and snickered. "Mind telling me what's so funny? Is it because I like the way I look when I'm ticked the hell off and I don't wanna coat my face in ten layers of gunk?" He quickly shook his head, no.

"Your hands, they're blue. Does that always happen?" he asked. She sighed and decided to calm down a bit and soon her hands were back to being a dull, barely noticeable, blue.

"When I'm ticked off. Why? You'll forget about me after today anyway."

"Used to happen to me. Everytime I get angry, I would glow sky blue, especially my hands. How'd you get tha-" _Even if I wanted to, I couldn't forget you, even though Bubbles may not like that..._he thought.

"BOOMER JOJO! GET INTO THIS OFFICE!" the principal yelled. Boomer sighed and turned to her.

"Look, I'll talk to you later," he said not giving her a chance to respond. He walked into the office and sat down, while Brat walked out into the hallway.

I'm gonna tell you what I think about you in that unforgivable way I do  
You're an idiot  
And I hate your guts  
I guess I'm about as happy for you as I would be a cockroach in my food  
I know it's terrible  
I really hate you though

"Troublemaker," a preppy voice said from behind her. "Finally got yourself expelled?" Brat felt her palms glow. She turned around and came face-to-face with a face she absolutely hated.

A face with blonde hair in two curled, short, pig-tails.

A face with shining blue eyes filled with happiness and innocence.

A face that could easily be mistaken for her own.

The face of Bubbles Utoniuom. Brat scoffed, "Not today, _preppy._ Sorry to get your hopes up, dollface. But I did get something in there," she said hoping to lead Bubbles on. Bubbles eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Do tell," she sneered. Brat smirked, _dumbass._

"Oh it's noting really just a week of detention with _your _boyfriend. But no biggie, right?" she said innocently, but in an unforgivable way. At any minute you could walk by and see just two girls yapping away about something. This minute you could tell there was a problem. Bubbles glare and Brat's triumphant smirk gave it away. Bubbles icy blue eyes turned snowy and the glare intensified. "What? You worried about keeping him on a leash? Don't trust him around widdwe owd me? Huh?" she asked in a babyish way, poking Bubbles in the chest with every word. "Say something, idiot. You know you wanna. Go right on ahead!" Brat whispered close to her. "I hate you, y'know. Go ahead and keep him. I don't want him. And you're a dumbass if you thought for one second that I did, preppy," Brat finished.

She wasn't _completely_ lying. She didn't want him anymore when he said that _this bitch _was his girlfriend. She did really think that Bubbles was a dumbass. She acted like a ditz and _everyone _thought it was _cute_. It wasn't to her. It was just stupid.

Seeing the glare on Bubbles's face Brat smiled sweetly and turned away. "I hate you," Bubbles screamed at the top of her lungs. Brat turned around and smirked at her. Brat began to laugh. A teacher came out of a nearby classroom and looked at the scene. He saw two girls, one with snow white eyes and one with midnight blue eyes. One wearing a powder blue polo shirt and black and blue checkered leggings. The other with a blue tank top and a black miniskirt. One glaring and pouting, while the other smirking and laughing. Both with innocent practically written on their foreheads.

"I don't care," Brat said in a sweet sing-song voice. The teacher shook his head and sighed. _At least I know where the noise is coming from, _he thought. "I never did. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. So go ahead and hate me, see if I give a rat's ass," Brat sneered. The teacher looked at Brat closely. He knew that voice from a mile away.

Do you have your fairytale lie  
Or are you dancing to the white trash twist  
Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who's never gonna wish you well

"Bridgette Plutonium what on Earth are you doing in this hallway! You two are juniors! You should be in your classes by now!" he said. Brat smiled while Bubbles sighed.

"Well, I was walking to class when she stopped me. We talked-more or less-and she started yelling at me. She's soo judgemental and...just crazy, Mr. Seidel," Brat said blinking her eyes sweetly. She wasn't completely lying. The were 'talking' and she really did believe that Bubbles was judgemental. Mr. Seidel knew this and decided that it was all he was gonna get from her. He turned to Bubbles.

"Care to explain, Utoniuom?" he asked. Brat gasped and pretended to be offended. It _was _hard to be offended by your favorite teacher...even if you never had him.

"Don't believe me? I was telling the truth...this time. Honest!" Brat said with fake desperation. Mr. Seidel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I do, but she might have a different perspective, right Bubbles?" he said breathlessly.

"It was different. She came from the principal's office-"

"What does that matter?" Brat interrupted, earning a glare from Bubbles who's eyes were slowly turning back to their natural shade of icy blue. Brat smirked on response and gave a shy wave.

"And I saw her and asked if she got suspended"

"Which I didn't!" she interrupted, again. Bubbles glare grew colder and harsher.

"And she started talking about me and my boyfriend-"

"All I said was that he and I have a detention together. She obviously doesn't trust him around other people."

"Stop it," Bubbles warned. Mr. Seidel's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. _Why do they hate each other so much? _he thought. Brat looked down and around.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything!" Brat replied defensively, crossing her arms across her chest. Bubbles narrowed her eyes at her.

"Stop inturrupting me-"

"Like this?" Brat asked snickering. Bubbles and Mr. Seidel glared at her, thus making her smile.

I heard the thing that you hate about me almost everyday

But you still wouldn't leave

I had to bullshit love ooh, I hated your guts  
And I heard the opposite of love isn't hate

It's indifference but I can't relate

It's not good enough 'cause I hate your guts

"What?" Brat asked. "I'm just having a little fun! You guys should really get rid of that stick that's shoved up your butts," Brat said snickering.

"I hate that about you," Bubbles muttered, but Brat heard. She smiled widely and laughed in a childlike manner.

"I hate everything about you! Y'know the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference, but I don't think that's a good enough word for how much I hate you!" Brat said smiling. Mr. Seidel had decided that he had enough of these two girls bickering.

"Okay, break it up! You two need to talk this out! To the counselor now!" Mr. Seidel half-yelled, half-whispered. Brat sighed and walked towards the counselor. Bubbles stayed put. She never went to the counselor and was convinced only crazy people went there...and she didn't want to think of herself as crazy. Bubbles wasn't surprised that Brat started walking. _I bet she goes there all of the time, _Bubbles thought.

She felt her eyes widen when Brat turned around and put her hands on her hips and sighed. "Are you coming, Preppy?!" Brat in an irritated tone. Bubbles stared at her for a while and Brat felt a sly smirk creep upon her sweet face. "I know I'm drop dead _beautiful, _I bet Boomer does too, but stop staring and start walking." Bubbles broke the stare and shook her head angrily. She felt her face heat up as she followed Brat who was happily skipping along.

Did you settle your mediocre mind  
You had the fine wine you're better off with Bud Light

Brat walked into the counselor's office and sat down. Bubbles walked in slowly, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Brat looked at her and patted the seat next to her. "Layla would move you closer to me anyway," she said boredly. _Who's she? _Bubbles thought as she took the chair next to her. Brat smiled and whispered into Bubbles's ear, "Boomer is _really really _cute. I eat boys like him up. Don't you?" Her breath was warm against Bubbles's ear and it infuriated her to no extent._ How dare she talk about my boyfriend like this? She only met him today! How could she even think about him like that! He's my boyfriend! _Bubbles silently fumed, her face glowing red and eyes turning a snowy white. Brat smirked at this. She knew she was really getting to her now. "I absolutely _adore _cuties like him. His voice is _soo...amazing," _Brat continued on, smirking. Bubbles covered her ears but Brat continued talking about him. Every word was about him and it made Bubbles sick to her stomach.

"Shut up," Bubbles said meekly. Brat smiled at this and cackled.

"Awww, is poor widdwe Bubbwes getting upset?" she cooed softly in the baby-ish was possible. Bubbles simply pressed her hands tighter against her ears tighter. "Well that's just _too damn bad_, ain't it? You shouldn't have been such a preppy princess bitch when we first met. I still wouldn't like you, but I probably would talk to you. There's nothing wrong with a taste of what you paid for, sweetie." Bubbles growled angrily ans stooped her foot.

"Look, bitch, I wasn't a bitch when we first met. I was me. Me me me. Bubbles Utonium. That's it that's all and I didn't pay for shit. So leave me the hell alone or I'll kill you so hard, Boomer'll feel it. Got that," Bubbles raged, putting a finger to Brat's chest. Brat looked at her and laughed, and took the finger aimed at her chest down.

"Sweetheart," Brat cooed, "then you, my dear, are a bitch. Deal with it. I have...somewhat. You **insulted me** in my **own** house,** embarrassed my mom, and kept prodding things about my dad! **Yeah, he's not living with us! So what?! All people don't have a mom and a dad! You should have kept your nose in your own damn business. You earned this by calling my mom a whore in my house. Sure, I don't like her but that was taking too far. So yes bitch I 'got' that you don't like me but, honey, I don't give two fucks and a ham," Brat said quickly and angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for the counselor to come in. Bubbles's eyes went wide for a second. Brat's loud outburst had definitely shut her up. She bit her bottom lip.

A moment later a short, raven haired lady with piercing blue eyes walked into the room and sat in front of the two girls. "Hello, girls. I'm Miss. Keane but you two can call me Layla. I heard you two had an...issue in the hallway. Care to explain to me what was the matter?" Miss. Keane cooed sweetly while smiling. Brat gave her a half smile.

"Nope. I don't care one bit, but being me, you don't care about a lot of things," Brat said. Bubbles glared at her with snow white eyes.

"I have nothing to say. She needs to learn how to be nicer to people," Bubbles said. Brat growled at her lowly. Miss. Keane noted this and wrote it down.

Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who's never gonna wish you well  
Oh please remember me  
Believe in me as someone  
Who wants you to go to hell

You're roaring, you're boring  
Oh, did you hear me snoring?  
I'd wanna mutilate myself when I talk to you  
So here we are, I hope you can tell that I'm no referral  
You can have 'em, call hell  
You're gonna drive 'em nuts  
They're gonna hate your guts

"Go to hell," Brat said, "_You_ really expect _me_ to be nice to _you_? You're and idiot and I hate you. Even your dog can see that. I hate you with every fiber in my very being. I hate you more that day hates night. I hate you more that cats hate dogs. Everytime you speak I wanna cut myself.I could go on forever about how much I hate you but the bell's gonna ring soon and I have a detention with a cute blonde. Go. To. Hell. Can I leave?" Brat snarled. Miss. Keane sighed, wrote this down and glanced at the clock. 2:55 p.m.

"Not yet," she said. "Bubbles would you like to retaliate?" Bubbles shook her head no sadly. "Anything?" Again she shook her head. Brat smiled at her.

"Not speaking up for yourself? You are pathetic. You're gonna drive yourself nuts." Brat said loudly and proudly. Miss. Keane sighed and glanced at the clock again. 2:58.

"Dismissed," she sighed breathlessly. Brat skipped out of the room happily, as if she were a kid waking up on Christmas, while Bubbles miserably sulked out of the room.


	3. Sorry readers (please read)

**I'm pretty sure you guys noticed how slow I'm being...but it's not my fault...Who am I kidding I know it is. To all of my patient beloved readers, thank you. I've been soo neglectful to this and my other stories so thanks for being patient and not rushing me. I abolsutely hate it when people rush me. I've been under a lot of stress with people expecting soooo much from me, so bless you for not rushing me. I couldn't handle it if you were. I'd probably end up cursing you out if I was rushed. I'm also sick and tired and really upset. I cried myself asleep Friday at 5:00 p.m. Please read and review. I'll be happier next time. I pwomise! I chaged chapter five because I wrote it when I was in a slump. I'm in one now, but hey I fixed it and like it better. Read and review. They perk me up and make me smile. I'm also trying to finsh the writing entry. It's been hard for this semi/highscholer.**

**-Love you all, Krystal Nalai (My real first and middle name)**


	4. Footloose

**Sorry I took so long, but I'm sick and I'm pretty upset. Today's song is Footloose by Kenny Loggins. I've written this for a month. P.S Brad is Brad from when I first posted if you read what I wrote in italics.**

Brat skipped into the detention room humming, as if she was six again. She never looked happier. However, looks can be deceiving, especially with Brat. The word could be ending and you can hear her singing, 'Hey There Delilah'. Never expect her to be content just because there was a grin plastered to her face. If anything expect someone to get punched by her in the next hour.

She looked around the room and spotted and red-headed boy sitting by a boy of the Brade age with black hair and a boy with brown hair sitting across for them silently drumming and a boy with platinum blonde hair with his headphones in and eyes closed, not really caring who saw him. _My boys, _she thought smiling. She tapped the brunette on his shoulder and waved at him. He smiled showing off his bright white teeth, flipped his brown hair out of his lilac eyes, and winked in response. Soon the red-head and the raven haired boys turned and smiled, each in their own way. The raven haired boy gave a flirty smile, one she received all of the time, and the red-head gave a shy half-smile. The platinum boy didn't bother to turn around but gave her the middle finger as if to say _Told you we'd get caught._ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blonde haired boy look at her with wide cobalt blue eyes. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Blaine! How are you?" she chirped. In all honesty, she couldn't care _less_ about Mrs. Blaine. She hated the teacher, not as much as Bubbles or her mom, but hated her all the Brade. Mrs. Blaine turned from the chalkboard and smiled.

Her red hair draped over her shoulders like a blanket as she talked about her day. Brat looked into her big, jade eyes and glared at them hatefully. Mrs. Blaine took no note to this and continued to move her thin pink lips, spewing perky word after word out. Brat smiled when she finished talking and took her seat. She always sat in the Brade seat. The one in the back of the classroom, closest by the door. If there was ever a fire, which there were _plenty_ of (mainly started by her and her friends), she would be the first one out and home. She listened to Mrs. Blaine's lecture on what it meant to be a 'good' student, and how she didn't think they were 'bad' children, just misguided. She then decided to zone out and put in her blue ear buds. _I'm not gonna ever be a _good _student so stop trying to change me, _she thought hatefully, _and I'm not a child anymore. I stopped being one when I turned seven_. She was going to _loathe _these next few days with _her. _She sighed and put her feet upon the table and closed her eyes. Just as her favorite song by Evanscence played, Mrs. Blaine tapped her shoulder and gently pulled her ear buds out. "Bridgette," Brat grimaced as her birth name was said. "_Please _listen to me and take your feet off of my tables," said Mrs. Blaine in her naturally nasal voice that irritated Brat to no end.

"I'll take my feet down and listen when you get rid of that voice and stop boring me," Brat said in a clear, snappish way. Brat smirked proudly, while Mrs. Blaine's jade eyes widened as the people in the class turned around. Noticing those piercing blue eyes on her in shock and awe made Brat giggle. Mrs. Blaine batted her eyes in embarrassment as the bell rang. Brat smiled at her sweetly and said with honey practically dripping from her voice, "I'll seem you tomorrow, ma'am. Have a nice evening," with that Brat went over to the door to meet up with the brunette, red-head, blonde and black-haired boys. "Hey guys," she said as they walked out. The black-haired boy smiled and tried to put his hand in her pocket. "Not today, Butch. Try Brute or Robin," Brat said moving closer to the boy with the platinum blonde hair.

Butch faked a frown, smiled and said, "Already tried. Robin threatened to burn my house down and Brute gave me a black eye last month." The brown-haired boy loudly laughed at him, earning a glare. "It's not funny Mitch!" Butch exclaimed, which only made the red-head finally give in and laugh. Brat and the platinum haired boy had to cover their mouths to keep from bursting into a fit on giggles and chuckles. Butch let out an exasperated sigh and leaned against the wall. Mitch, who finally calmed down from his laughter fest put an apologetic hand on his dear friend's shoulder. Slowly the red-head and the two blondes calmed down.

"Hey," said Mitch to Butch, "maybe you can try Brick's twin sister. She's hot-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you like living," the red-head known as Brick said while glaring, "Berserk isn't interested and if you ever mention her name again I swear she'll murder you and I'll cover it up. Clear?" It was known that Brick's twin sister, Bianca (who earned the nickname Berserk for her berserk behaviour), was way off-limits. Usually when guys hit on her she tried to hit them with her brother's truck. Even though he didn't care for how the guys ended up, he did care for his truck, so with much regret toward his sister for letting her down, he hides his keys from her. Mitch and Butch knew that Brick cared more for his sister than he'd like to admit so the two constantly tease his about how _unbelievably gorgeous _and _sexy _his sister was. Brick didn't need people knowing that he actually loves his parents. It would probably ruin his sisters school life if everyone knew that she wasn't as independent as she claimed to be. Being protected was not her style.

"Crystal," Mitch said, batting his lilac eyes which he was ashamed of. He convinced himself that light purple was a color that he _shouldn't _have...especially with _his _reputation. He was known as the 'bad guy' in school and that's how he wanted to stay. He lived with his grandmother and little sister in an apartment complex around the corner from the cemetary and it was rumored that he often visited. That rumor wasn't true though._ I have better things to do than sit with a bunch of dead people, _he would say when someone talked about it, even though it wasn't true. Even so, he was still the toughest guy around and had very few friends, and a few followers (mainly girls). Having soft, beautiful lilac eyes almost set him back. Almost. He punched anyone who ever mentioned his eyes. _So what if they were pretty? Lots of tough things are pretty! _he would say when one of his friends would mention them. "Besides, Bradley here already called dibs," he said snarkly. The male blonde immediately paled at this statement. He didn't really care what anyone thought of him and few people, such as Brat and Brick, knew much about him. Mitch knowing this dirty little secret was something he definitely did _not _see coming.

"What?!" both Bradley and Brick asked. Bradley kept mainly to himself and rarely anyone knew anything about him, besides his first name, which was usually yelled by angry teachers. He was a slacker and didn't really care much about what other people thought of them. In fact, he didn't care much about other people. As long as he had his drums and his best friend, Brat, he was all right. Often times, he would let his true powers show, just for the hell of it. It would freak people out and that's what he wanted. He didn't even bother to get a 'B' nickname, much like Mitch. Brat often said that if he did, it'd probably be Blaze. His snow-white eyes, which he could blame Brat for, widened ten fold. Mitch and Brick noticed this and as Mitch snickered, Brick scowled.

"Dude, this is not cool!" Brick said as they walked out. "She's not _date-able."_

"Shouldn't she decide that?" a loud voice said. Brick and Bradley both sighed at the sound of it. It was high-pitched and eerie but soft and silky. It belonged to none other than Bianca 'Berserk' Sanders. She made her way to her brothers and close friends and put her arm over Brat's shoulder. "Because I'm sure she's pretty and smart and talented and an awesome tattoo artist..." she rambled on, knowing full and well who 'she' was. "But she might or might not want a boyfriend. You'll never know." Brad smiled at her and Brick glared. She simply batted her long, naturally orange eyelashes and smiled brightly. "So are we going home today or what? I got _stuff _to do," she asked walking to her brothers car. She would've driven her own, but that would mean spending money on gas and she was living in her own _personal _recession. Everyone figured when she got out, she would still be broke.

"What kind of stuff? Painting your nails with Brute and Robin while spying on Brick and Blossom?" Butch asked. _She can't be in a hurry, all she does is spy and play the piano for _some _songs we play,_ he thought.

"We don't paint Brute's nails...while she's awake. Believe it or not, I have a date!" Berserk squealed. Slowly, a smile creeped upon Brat's face. A frown formed on Brick and Brad's face. It hurt knowing the girl you liked had a date tonight with someone besides you. Of course, he didn't let it show and soon that frown became a scowl, the Brade one he wore everyday. _Whatever,_ he thought. "So can we _go _already?" Berserk asked, ignoring Brat's never-ending questions. Brick's frown deepened, but he walked over to the car anyway. "Bye! I'll text you Brat," she said skipping to her brother's red truck. Brick sulked behind her.

"Bye," Brick mumbled. Brat waved and continued walking with Mitch, Brad and Butch. Brad heaved a heavy sigh and leaned on the hard exterior of the school. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Brat sighed and leaned next to him. Butch took this as a sign to get ready to leave. Sadly he couldn't without getting his butt blasted by Brat. He was her ride.

"You like her don'tcha?" she inquired. Truthfully, she was aware of Brad affections for her close friend. She just wanted to hear him say it himself. It was something she liked doing, having other people prove her points before she makes them. Brad took the cigarette out of his mouth and smiled. He knew his best friend better than she knew herself and vise versa. Seeing those shimmering blue eyes stare into his snow-white ones he knew where she was going with this. He knew she was going to make him admit to having _feelings_ and being in _love _and all that other junk. She snickered and he put the cigarette back in his mouth and inhaled. "I know you do and you know you do too. Dude, don't give up on her. We know she's awesome, but she's...well, you know. You don't have to _tell _her exactly but you do have to drop some really big hints. It'll be worth it in the long run," she said in a sure tone. He half-smiled at her and petted her head, something he always did but she never liked it. It only reminded her of how _short_ she was.

"Whatever, Brat. I get it. I gotta to tell her or she'll be gone and all that other junk," he said in a bored tone.

"No, you don't get it. You never get it. Trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about. I promise," she said.

"Didn't you say that when we played in your mom's lab when we were ten?" Brat chuckled nervously and rubbed her knuckles.

"I said sorry! I didn't know that we'd end up all weird and super powery and shit. Besides, you know you love it," Brat said with apologetics eyes. Brad rolled his and gave her a half-hug.

"I do love them." Brat smiled at him and a horn honked. She rolled her eyes and flipped off the driver which only made him honk again. "You gotta go. I'll call ya after the show," Brad said while pushing her to the car. She smiled and started walking toward her ride. She got into the passenger's side and smiled.

"Somone's patient," she remarked to Butch who simply tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Someone's gotta get their car out of the shop," he said back while smirking. Brat huffed and crossed her arms. "Give up, Piggy-tails?" he asked mockingly. She chuckled but held her hand over her mouth so he wouldn't see. "Saw that. I win," he said in a smart-aleck tone. She giggled freely and shook her blonde, pig tails.

"The only reason I hang out with you is because you have a nice ass," she said smiling.

"Ditto," he said driving down her street. He slowed down when he saw the dark blue Chevrolet Cruze Sedan sitting in the driveway. Brat's jaw dropped in surprise. This was not what she was expecting. _Why did she do this?_ Brat wondered with her anger rising. "That wasn't here this morning," Butch said in a monotone voice. He was just as surprised as Brat was when he saw the car but he chose not to show it. He was the school's flirt and very unpredictable. The only person who knew what he was going to do was Brute Asedus, his self-proclaimed worst nightmare. She is the only girl who he's never made-out with (besides Brat who he claims isn't a girl.) "You can get out anytime, you know." he said. Brat did so and stormed into her house.

She was greeted by a young, blonde, green-eyed woman whom she calls, Miranda. "Do you like it?" Miranda squealed. Brat's frown deepened.

"Why?" Brat asked, truly curious.

"Why what, Bridgette?"

"My name's not Bridgette, it's Brat and why did you get the car. I would've had the money for it in a month," Brat said in a flat voice.

"I guess the answers can't be because I love you, can it?" Brat lowly growled at her. "Guess not. Can it be because your my da-"

"Don't say it. Your not my mother, just my parent. Mom died when Dad did. Tell me the real reason you did it," Brat demanded. She wasn't playing any games with this woman. She wasn't her mother nor her friend. She was simply a person who lived with her. Her mom wouldn't just forget about the guy she married. Her mom wouldn't just leave her alone when she felt depressed. Her mom wouldn't need an excuse to say I love you. "Tell me already!" Miranda's smile faded. Her dimples ceased to exist and she sighed deeply looking down at her hands and figiting with her knuckles.

"You hate me, don't you?" Miranda asked. She already knew the answer, but she thought that maybe this once, she would get a definite answer. When she asked the question, Brat would smile and say something along the lines of 'You figure that out,' or 'Maybe. Maybe I just don't like you. Maybe I hate your fucking guts,' and most of the time, 'I don't love you nor like you. Are you smart enough to do the math?' She hoped that one day Brat would have the guts to either, lie to her face and say, 'I love you, mom!' or tell the truth and say 'Yes, I hate you.'

However, Brat rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not doing this right now."

"Please? I ask you this nearly everyday and you never give me a clear answer," Miranda begged. Brat felt her anger rise and her patience was wearing thin. _Miranda had better be done with this, _Brat thought. Of course, she had to be wrong. "It's always maybe. I want a yes or a no. Do you, Bridgette"

"MY NAME'S NOT BRIDGETTE!" Brat suddenly exploded. Miranda felt her pale green eyes widen when Brat yelled. "My name's not Bridgette," she repeated in a calmer voice. "Miranda, sit down." Miranda did as she was told and sat down on the pale green couch. Shockingly, Brat sat beside her. "I don't know how many times I've told my name. I'm not Bridgette. I'm Brat, Brat Marie Plutonium. As for this hate thing, I can't say I _hate _you," Miranda's eyes lit up with a tiny glimmer of hope. She looked into her daughter's overly large blue irises, due to neglectful parenting and a curious mind, expecting to see them sparkle and shine. Her hopes were diminished when Brat turned away and stood up. "But I think I do. I don't like you, that's for sure. Maybe I just _dislike _you. I'm not sure, yet. You infuriate me, irritate me, and you definitely don't like the way I am. Well, I'm not changing for anybody. Including you." Miranda tore her gaze from her teenager and down to the floor. A silent tear escaped her eye. Brat pretended not to notice but she did. She sighed and sat down. "Mom-Miranda," she began sympathetically. I like me. Just the way I am. I'm not trying to hurt you in any way. It's just hard dealing with everything, you know? I'm alone here."

"No you're not," Miranda said immediately. She knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Yeah, I am."

"No, you're not," Miranda insisted. "I'm always here for you."

"No you're not. You're gone. Every-fucking-time I needed you, you were gone. When I wasn't okay, you up and leave! Do you even care if I'm alone, crying myself to sleep? What about when I cut myself when I saw 15? Did you know? Did you care? Do you care? I doubt it. So don't you ever say that you're here for me, knowing you never were," Brat snapped. She said it so quickly that Miranda couldn't interrupt. Miranda looked at her, dumbfounded. "How much did you pay for the car?" Brat changed the subject.

"What?"

"The car, how much was it?"

"$17,000. Why? It's yours. I bought it because you needed it. You got a new position and need to be there every night, you'll need a car to get you back and forth."

"It's not mine, yet. YOU bought it. It's yours. I put up $17,130 for a car. I'll buy it off you." Miranda smiled. The two were actually having a civil conversation. She couldn't be happier.

"'Kay," Miranda said, while smiling.

"I'll be back," Brat said while running upstairs into her room. When she got in there she crashed onto her bed. She lied down and stared at her blue ceiling for a moment. It looked almost happy compared to everything else in the room. The walls were black and numerous things were plastered on them, posters, black boards, spray painted names, ect. Her blue ceiling sparkled and she stared at the shimmering silver clouds and twinkling white, blue, and red stars hanging above her head. Her bed was soft and plush with the strong scent of cigarettes and vanilla. Her whole room smelled like that. _Brad has to quit, _she thought. She sighed and bought her small, almost invisible nose to her pillow and sniffed. It smelled sooo bittersweet. It had a horrible, evil smell when you first breathed it in, but when you stuck around it got sweeter. _It's like me,_ Brat thought. Truth to say, it was. When she first met anyone, she didn't make a great first impression. If you stuck around long enough, you would see she's pretty damn awesome. She sighed and stuck her hand into her black and blue pillow case. She wrung $17,000 in her hands for a while. _I've worked so hard for this. I took double shifts and even kept the kids outta there. I sang every day for two months before I was able to get this much. And half of this are tips. Tips! And I'm giving them to _her!she thought. She sighed and took the money wrapped in a rubbed band downstairs. She tossed it to the couch saying, "Gotta go. I'll be back before the show." Miranda sighed and leaned her head back on the couch.

_At least she doesn't hate me, _she thought, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Brat smiled when she got to her destination, the music store. It was the only one in town and her safe haven. Every time she felt horrible she would come there and just wait for her feelings of hatred and sorrow to pass over. The old music that played really helped calm her down. She couldn't help but beam when she walked in and heard one of her favorite songs playing. She looked over at the counter where she saw a mess of black hair with a gray tee-shirt fixing some shelves behind him.

_I've been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got_

"Hiya, Max! Been punchin my card," she sang along with the beat. The mess of hair turned and gave a broad smile. Max was an older teenager who lived about 15 minutes away from Brat. He was short for his age and had snake bite piercings. His lively pale blue-almost white eyes scanned over the teenager and slowly he gave a small grin.

"Hey. Thanks again for doing the gig here. Really bought a lot of people in. If you ever need anything ask me," he said. She smiled and began to sway with the beat. Max began to quietly hum the tune of the song as it played. The semi-loud ding of the door rang as the second verse began. Brat diverted her attention from the Green Day album and Max looked at the blonde at the door. His cobalt blue eyes seemed to smile with him as he walked in.

_I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut_

"_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise pull me off a my knees. Jack, get back c'mon before we crack. Lose your blues everybody cut footloose," _Boomer sang beautifully as he walked in. His blue eyes looked around and he waved the familiar man behind the counter. He was about to say something when a pig-tailed blonde caught his eye. She looked at him with a bit of confusion and he simply smiled. "Didn't expect me to be here and I bet you didn't expect to hear my golden voice, did ya? Truth be told, I didn't either. I got lost looking for this place."

"No. I didn't think that a boy like _you _sang at all, let alone this of all songs," she said snarky. He smiled and began to sing yet again.

_"And you're playing so cool. Obeying every rule. I dig a way down in your heart. You're burning, yearning for songs," _he sang again, proving her wrong. Brat smirked and took this as a challenge. She put a hand on her hip and sent a defiant glare his way. She could play this game, too. She could win this game. Max saw the defiant gleam in her eye and smiled. Quickly he ran to the back to get his camcorder. He would need this on video.

_"Somebody to tell you. That life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you. It will if you don't even try. You can fly if you'd only cut," _she sang beautifully. Boomer was shocked when she sang. _She sings...Miss. Gloom and Doom sings. The horrible person Bubbles described can sing...and she's freaking awesome! _he thought, impressed. He didn't expect this. Not in a million years. he smiled at this despite being shocked. Max came back panting with the camcorder and quickly began recording. A smile graced her face as she began again,only this time, he sang along. _"Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes. Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me. Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go. Lose your blues everybody cut footloose." _Brat giggled when Boomer sang along with her. Their voices blended perfectly together. _The guys did need a new lead vocalist..._Brat thought. Her defiant gleam in her eye turned into a joyous one and she _almost _forgot the conversation with Miranda earlier.

Boomer looked at her and began to whisper, _"Cut footloose. Cut footloose. Cut footloose." _Brat smiled at this. This was her favorite part of the song. She used to sing it with her dad when she was younger. _"We got to turn me around," _he began.

Brat smiled and continued,_ "And put your feet on the ground."_

_"Now take a hold of the phone."_

_"Whoa, I'm turning it loose." _The two singers smiled at each other exchanged a happy look. There was no questioning it now. These two were friends. Once you sing with someone, they were your friend. She might not have wanted it, but she let it happen. _I'll invite to my show tonight. Then give him a proper tour of the town. She didn't give him one, obviously, _she thought. _"Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise pull me off a my knees. Jack, get back c'mon before we crack. Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose. Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise pull me off a my knees. Jack, get back c'mon before we crack. Lose your blues." _Max smiled, zooming in on the two singing teenagers who were moving closer and closer to each other with every passing beat.

_Everybody cut everybody cut_

_Everybody cut everybody cut_

_Everybody cut everybody cut_

The song played still but the duo stopped singing. The two moved closer and closer to each other until Brat turned and wrote something on a piece of scrap paper. Max pointed the camcorder down and made sure it what the note said. He smiled when he saw it and diverted the camcorder back to a confused Boomer. She smiled and gave the note to Boomer. Then she walked out as if nothing happened in there. Boomer looked at the note and smiled too.

_(124)-867-5309~Brat Everybody cut footloose._

**Wow that was long! I didn't expect it to be but hey, roll with the flow. Sorry about my update issues.**


	5. Vampire Money!

_**Hi! Here's another chappie of The 'L' word. I will do a sequel with lots of drama and romance and a crack pairing but now I present with the newest chapter. Enjoy! Robin and Mike Believe will be featured in here.**_

_**This is one of my favorite songs by my favorite band! Vampire Money by My Chemical Romance!**_

_**I don't own anything besides Brad, Max, Mike Sr. and Miranda so far!**_

_**New Poll Alert: If you read Knd fics then you should check it out and help me see what I should right next!**_

Brat couldn't help but smile all the way to Brute's house. The cute guy she met in the principal's office wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. She even gave him her number! _He has to get out more, _she thought, remembering how he had gotten lost on his was to the music store. _He's gonna have such a fun time tonight! _she thought. Snapping out of her thoughts she checked the clock. 5:45. _Shit, _she thought. _Robin is gonna kill me! _She needed to hurry and get to Brute's house or her one of co-workers would be **pissed** at her. A furious Robin is not what Brat Plutonium needed to see. She turned off the radio and drove the slightest bit faster than she should be. Luckily, no one noticed and as Butch says, "If you didn't get caught, it didn't happen." She practically ran to the front door and used her key to get in.

"Brat! What's up dollface?" an older woman asked. She was sitting in the living room, sipping a cup of tea while watching Jerry Springer. She had white hair with black highlights, big green eyes and freckles. Brat hugged the older woman and smiled. She sat next to her on the couch and took a sip of her tea.

"Hey Ami! What's this one a-"

"BRAT PLUTONIUM! GET YOUR ASS INTO THIS GODDAMNED ROOM RIGHT NOW, DAMMIT!" a loud voice interrupted. Brat and, even Ami shuddered at it. It was loud and blunt. "Good luck, kid," Ami sighed, while Brat stood up.

_I'm in trouble, _Brat thought as she took the walk of shame into the first room on her right. She swallowed hard and prepared to face the demon that was Robin Snyder. She saw the girl sitting in a mirror pouting. "What the fuck were you doing for the last goddamned hour?! 'Cause you damn sure weren't here helping me and Brute get fucking ready and pick out the damn song we're doing!" Brat winced at Robin's language. She normally didn't swear unless it was a line in a song, so you could feel how surprised Brat was to hear this. "Do I have to ask again?! Where the fuck were you?!" she yelled. Brat looked all over the room in hopes of finding her best friend, Bambi 'Brute' Asudes. She found her fumbling through the wreckage that was her closet, clearly not paying attention to the yelling going on.

"Well...I had detention...and I had an argument with my mom...I got a car...and I met a really cute guy, like really really really cute...and then I came here," Brat explained slowly. Robin's big blue eyes softened as she heard this. She patted a seat next to her and expected Brat to sit down.

"That's all?" she inquired. Brat looked down before nodding. "I suppose it can slide, as long as it never happens again. We had a hard time deciding what to sing tonight without you," Robin said smiling. Brat let out a sigh of relief. Through the wall she heard Ami sigh too. Brute sat next to her and smiled.

"Promise!" Brat said while grabbing the black eyeliner. "So what are we singing today, ladies?" she asked while putting it on. Robin and Brute exchanged glances and snickered. "What is it?"

"Vampire Money by My Chemical Romance," Brute said. The black haired girl had dark green eyes and a small nose. Her hair was kept in a short mohawk of some kind. She was always in trouble for one thing or another and she was far from playful. She was manipulative, sadistic, and definitely not a dreamer. If you saw her earlier in the year, you wouldn't have believed it though. She used to have long hair and wore it in a simple ponytail, much like Brick's girlfriend, but she cut it all off. She seemed happier this way.

Upon hearing the news, Brat bursted into a fit of giggles. She couldn't believe it! They were singing her favorite song! A loud song played and Brat answered her phone. "Hello," she said, unaware of who was on the other line.

"Hey, Brat. It's Boomer. You free? I thought we could hang out, later on."

A smile formed on her face. "Wanna see a concert of some sort?" she asked, hoping to intrigue him.

"Some sort?" he asked. Brat smiled through the phone.

"Yeah," she began. She gave him the address and he swore he'd be there. It was Robin who finally ended the call. "What the hell, Robin?"

"You really need to finish your make-up, Brat! We don't have a lot of time!" Robin scolded. Robin was a short girl, but if she was late for anything, she'd be really angry. Usually, she took her anger out on her best friend, Mike, but since he wasn't here she settled for Brat. She shook out her straight, long, brown hair and brushed her bangs over her right eye. Brat took her pig-tails out and gave herself a bang that covered her slim blonde eyebrows. She tied the rest of her hair back into the two pig-tails with two dark blue ribbons. "Who was he anyway?" she asked, while applying yellow eyeshadow over her visible eye. This made Brat stop glossing her thin, soft pink lips and pat attention to the brunette. "Y'know, the guy on the phone," she said softly. "He sounded pretty hot," she said quietly. Brute loudly laughed at this while Robin pouted at her.

"Aren't you with Mike Believe?" Brute asked in a mocking voice, which only made Robin blush. Brat softly giggled while applying dark blue eyeshadow.

"No," she said flatly. "We're just friends."

"It'd be the cutest thing if you two hooked up, though," Brat said while finishing with her eyeshadow. Robin glared menacingly at her, which only made Brute laugh.

"You look like a puppy!" Brute said through chuckles. Robin pouted some more and turned her back. "An adorable widdwe puppy wuppy!"

"Me and Mike aren't that cute together! I know I'm beautiful but he's sooo ugh! Words can't describe how-"

"Hot?" Brat said cutting her off.

Before Robin could disagree Brute interfered, "Gorgeous?"

"Amazing?" Brat suggested. Brute laughed at this while putting on a bit of mascara. Robin started to angrily gloss her lips.

"Smexy?" Brute added. Brat bursted into a fit of chuckles and Robin even cracked a smile. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she did find Mike to be all of those things, along with funny, and sweet. "Knew it," Brute said in a sing-song manner. Robin sunk down in her chair with her make-up completed. "I knew it. I knew it. I knew it!" Brute sang over and over, while finishing herself up. Robin slowly got up and rolled her eyes.

"Well," Brat said, trying to change the subject, "why are we doing Vampire Money?" Brute and Robin both shot her confused glances. "I love the song, don't get me wrong. I just wanna know why we're doing it," she clarified while adding eye jewelry to the sides of her eyes. Brute got up and began to grab the item she was searching for earlier, a can of body spray.

"Those two got into a huge fight over what song they were going to do, so I threatened to make them go watch Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2," said a silky voice coming from no other than Ami. Brute rolled her green orbs.

"'Cause one part wasn't enough," Robin muttered. It was a known fact that she, Brat, Brute, Blossom, Mike, Berserk, Mitch, Butch, and Brad hated Twilight with a passion. It ruined most vampire movies for them. Butch and Brat used to love vampire flicks because of all the blood, guts, and bad-assery (my word) of vampires. Now they avoid them at all cost because they're convinced that all vamps are gay sparkly fairies.

"Then a light bulb went off in someone's mind and they decided to do Vampire Money strictly because it makes fun of Twilight," Ami finished. "You guys got five minutes before we leave," Ami said walking off. Brat sighed at stared at the floor. _Guess I'll explain to Miranda later, _Brat thought.

"We're all good?" Brat asked Brute and Robin. Robin sat on Brute's bed lacing up her black knee-high chucks. She wore a tight yellow shirt with the words 'Easy Peasy Pumpkin Peasy Pumpkin Pie, Motherfucker' in black on it. She paired it with a pair of black short shorts. She had on a pair of huge gold hoop earrings, that Mike gave her for her birthday.

Brute was still sitting by the mirror, tussling her hair. She wore a dark green short sleeve shirt with her birth name, Bambi, on it. She matched it with a pair of black jeans and black converse. The left side of her was shimmered with green body glitter and the right with black. She turned to Brat and smirked, "We look good."

Brat smiled at this and took a look in the mirror. Her blue tank top and black mini skirt was probably going to be a small problem later. Then again, she always had problems, and she always solved them, no matter how big. Her blue eyes stood out against the blue jewels surrounding them. She heaved a lighthearted sigh and began to walk out of the room to get Ami. "Ami, we're ready!" she shouted through the doorway. Quickly, Ami got her keys and the four women left.

The girls arrived at a dark, but loud new building. It was covered in red bricks and lights dangled from the roof. 'Cricket's Cape' hung in bright neon purple letters above the wooden front door. Quickly, the three girl walked to the back door, which was steel, and banged lightly. "Mike better open the damn door this time," Robin remarked, while looking at her black watch. She didn't want to be late for their performance. Last time they were late, a fight happened. Although, it wasn't their fault (shockingly), Robin thought that they might be able to break it up.

Just as she finished the sentence, a deep voice said, "I didn't hear the magic words!" Brat rolled her blue eyes and Robin angrily stomped her foot. Brute, who was easily angered and is very hot-headed, somehow remained calm.

"I will break the door down," Brat said while gripping the locked handle and jiggling it. The girls heard heavy footsteps coming near the door.

"You wouldn't dare," the voice said.

"But we both know," Brat said while simply twisted the handle until it simply fell off. "Oops!" Then, she strongly pushed the door and walked right inside, without breaking a sweat mind you, along with Brute and Robin. "I would." She smirked as she passed the panicking bartender, who looked old for his age.

"How did you break Dad's door?! It was 400 pounds!" he panicked. He ran a strong, but quivering, hand through his brown hair, and his brown eyes widened. Brat shrugged her shoulders and smiled, causing Brute to hold in her laughter.

"Didn't seem that heavy," she remarked while kicking the door. The freaked out bartender named Mike gave a confused glare at her. "You mad, bro?" she said while Brute let out a few chuckles. Robin smiled and rolled her periwinkle eyes. "I think you are, bro," she said while walking away. Brute smiled and patted his cheek.

"Fucking _whipped,_" she breathed. She too kicked the door and left.

"That did seem a bit whipped. I mean _I _have more balls than you," she said while leaving. He gave her the middle finger which made her smile, a bit. "This next song is for you," she said. She walked into the lounge and saw a tall guy with blonde hair talking with Brat, who was laughing. _So that's the hot guy she was talking about. He IS cute, but not my type. I like brown eyes and brown hair, _she said while letting her mind drift to Mike.

Brute was sitting in the corner talking with a raven haired girl with long black hair and green eyes. _I know that girl from somewhere._

She saw three guys, a red-head, a brunette, and a black-haired boy talking about something very very serious. _They're hot! I'm definitely taking their orders!_

There was a tall boy she saw in the back fiddling with a camcorder. _Snake bites, cool. _

She also saw a pretty red-headed girl laughing with a blonde boy. _How cute, _she thought. She decided to go talk to the two blondes who were nonchalantly joking with each other instead of flirting. She wasn't able to make to the table before a loud voice came booming throughout the club.

"In just five minutes we'll have our three favorite women sing a song for us! So just wait around, have a drink or two and relax!" the voice said. She looked up at the stage and saw a tall man with dark brown hair. She recognized him as Mike Believe Sr. the owner of the club and her boss. She locked eyes with her two co-workers and went into the back to warm up before their performance.

"That's the hottie you were talking about?" Robin asked Brat. SHe smiled and nodded quickly. "I've seen better."

"Oh, what do _you _know," Brat stated. "You have more balls than the brunette you like," she said while sticking her nose in the air. Brute snickered at the girl dressed in blue.

"Excuse me?!" Robin said, "That's only because I have massive balls!" (This is how a real argument goes between me and my friends XD!)

"I bet his are-"

"I had a lovely conversation with a beautiful girl," Brute remarked cutting Brat off. That earned her a strong glare, but she shrugged it off. "She kinda looked like me, except she wore way more make-up than me. And her hair was longer, like mine used to be. But she was delight! She was smart, and kind, and really funny! You guys would like her," she said gleefully. Brat smirked at her and looked at her blue-eyes friend and smirked. Mike Sr. then came and showed three fingers, telling them that had three minutes before they had to go on.

"You like her, don't cha?" Robin asked. Brute's face flushed from a look of embarrassment to a look of anger.

"NO! I do not like her!" she practically screamed. The two girls looked at each other and snickered.

"Brute and Miss Lovely sittin' in a tree," Brat sang happily.

"Doing way more than k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Robin finished. Brute blushed heavily and pouted.

"I don't like her like that. She's just an...interesting speciman. Nothing more, nothing less," Brute stated defensively. She huffed and crossed her arms. Brat rolled her eyes and her best friend's slight tantrum and Robin laughed at the blushing girl. Mike Sr. then appeared and ushered three the ladies onto the stage. They stood in a row, looking out to the crowd. He looked back at them and Brat winked at him and beamed brightly.

"You've waited long enough! I now present you with the Eye Candy Chicks!" (Either that or Varvasious, Veluptuous and oh so Venomous Vixens) he said loudly into the center microphone, which Brat stepped up to. Robin was on her left and grabbed the microphone into her hand and Brute barely stepped up on her right.

"Hi, guys! I'm Brat, on my left is the beautiful, but scary, Robin Snyder and on my right is the illustrious, but oh so bitchy Brute Asudes! Who likes Twilight?" she asked. A loud applause shot up through the club. Robin gave a sad glance at the audience.

"How could you?!" the girls asked in unison. The crowd went silent for a moment. The blonde who Brat was talking to gave a quizzical look toward the three girls. The three teenagers who were having a deep discussion earlier started cheering. The pretty red-head and blonde boy smiled toward them, and the lovely girl Brute was talking to smiled at them.

"Twilight is the worst movie ever made!" Brute screamed. An even louder applause erupted throughout the club.

"Fuck yeah," the lovely girl said while clapping.

"Don't even get me started on the books!" Robin said. "I read two words and vomited!" A loud applause erupted again. The red-head and the blonde boy bursted into fits of laughter together. The boy, Brad, fell on the floor and the red-head, Berserk, fell with him.

"Oh, I love you, Edward! No, wait! I love YOU, Jacob! But I love you, MORE Edward! You can turn me into a vampire, I don't mind it one bit!" Robin said while swooning over Brat and Brute, who were in hysterics.

"Oh, Bella, I won't turn you into one. Instead I'll glimmer in the sunshine along with my whole vampiric family," Brute said, while using her deep voice. The lovely girl smiled at her and gave a standing ovation. Brat who finally calmed down decided to but in.

"NO Bella! Don't be happy! Stay a human and lead a normal, boring life with me! I love you and I won't be happy without you!" Brat yelled while getting on her knees. "Oh, I know! Have a kid with the fairy and I'll screw that!" she said while getting up. The girls nodded in agreement. The guys who were deliberating, Brick, Mitch and Butch stood up and applauded.

"That's exactly what I'll do! And it won't be creepy at all 'cause you can miraculously stop ageing 'cause all fucking werewolves do that!" Robin said. The blonde, Boomer, rolled on the floor in laughter. The three girls looked at each other and made barfing noises.

"As you can see," Robin began.

"We hate Twilight with a burning passion," Brute finished. Brat smirked at the girls and gave a knowing glance. The two on her sides snickered at her.

"So we're gonna sing about it," she stated boldly. "This is my favorite song by my favorite band. Vampire Money by My Chemical Romance!" The music began to play shortly after she spoke. "Well, are you ready Robin?"

"Yeah," Robin said, smiling.

"How about you, Brute?" Brat asked, drawing her gaze to the pretty black-haired girl. She smiled back at her. Max, who was fiddling with his camcorder, started recording the three girls.

"Oh, I'm there, baby," she said sweetly. "What about you, Brat?"

"Fucking ready!" she yelled. "_1, 2, 3, 4," _she started singing in an edgy tone. _"__3, 2, 1 We came to fuck. Everybody party 'til the gasman comes,"_ she sang happily. She looked over to Brute who picked up the song. Boomer's jaw dropped when he heard her sing this way. When they sang together she sounded so much different from how she did now, and he liked it. Now he was in love with her voice.

_"Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun. And get a parking violation on La Brea 'til it's done!" _she sang, gleefully. She threw a glance at Robin who simply nodded and giggled in return. Her voice was strong and light. The lovely girl looked over at her and smiled. She threw a thumbs up at her which made Brute beam.

_"Hair back," _Robin began, gripping the microphone in her hands tightly. Her voice was light and bouncy. She motioned for Brat to pick up where she left off. Mike, who was sitting a far corner couldn't take his eyes off of her.

_"Collar up," _Brat sang happily. She looked over at Brute who was happily dancing to the beat.

_"__Jet black," _Brute sang eagerly while dancing happily. She was definitely getting into the song, but she does that with all songs that she sings. She was really passionate about what she sang. Brick, Butch, and Mitch started singing along with them. Miss Lovely moved eagerly in her seat, smiling along with the song. Max tried his best not to move for fear it would mess up the video, and Boomer happily sang and danced, rather badly, along with them, making Brat, who had her eyes on him, laugh.

_"So cool! Sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon!" _the three girls sang in unison. It was kinda funny to Miss Lovely, the voices didn't seem like they'd ever blend together nicely, but they did. It sounded amazing to her, and apparently, everyone else in the club. She noticed that one boy in the back was staring at the brown haired singer. _I know that chick from somewhere, _she thought, trying to figure out where she knew her from. _Robin, Robin, Robin..._

_"When you wanna be a movie star," _Brat sang happily. She gave a glance to Robin who quickly picked up.

_"__Play the game and take band real far," _she sang. Her eyes drifted to mentally count all the people who were there. _Oh, crud, _she though sadly. _I'll be busing tables all night. _She let her blue eyes drift back to the cute brunette sitting all alone in a corner. He was staring at her. He was gazing at her with a small smile playing on his lips. She threw a wink at him and walked back around the stage. "Mike's staring," she whispered to the other two girls.

_"__Play it right and drive a Volvo car," _Brute sang, while moving with the music. _So Mikey's staring at her, _she thought. "Give him something to remember," she whispered back to the girl walking around with the mic. She gave a dazzling smile and wink to her. She saw Brat look at her and then back at Robin and instantly picked up on what that meant. _Oh this is a fun night, _Brute thought. Miss Lovely sat at her table smiling at her. SHe then looked at the girl in the yellow shorts and the boy in the back. _They're so into each other,_ she thought happily. _I'm gonna get them together, tonight._

_"__Pick a fight at an airport bar!" _they sang together. Boomer stared at the blonde girl up on stage, who looked like there's no place she'd rather be. She seemed content on stage singing her heart out to at least fifty people. _She needs a bigger stage. She's a performer and she needs a wider audience. I'm gonna get her one, _he thought. Millions of ideas were already forming in his head when three guys walked over to him.

"We need to talk to you," the black-haired boy said to him. He stared at them and immediately recognized them as the guys who walked away with Brat after detention. _They won't try anything, _he thought while nodding at them.

Meanwhile, Robin sang her heart out. _"__The kids don't care if you're alright honey!" _Brat had to laugh at this. She knew Robin was trying to focus on singing but she was drawn to the boy in the back. He had her full attention and singing was just something she was doing. She nudged the brown-haired girl in her back. She pointed in his direction and smiled.

_"__Pills don't help, but it sure is funny!" _Brute sang.

_"Gimme, gimme some of that vampire money," _Brat sang while pushing Robin off stage. Robin nearly fell, but landed not-so-gracefully. She began to walk over to the dark corner where Mike was standing in. In the bright, glaring lights she saw his smile seem wider. Miss Lovely looked over at the two teens and smiled. _That Brat is doing my job for me, _she thought. _Who's her other half?_ she thought while scanning the crowd to see if anyone would be a cute match for her. In a far-away corner she saw four guys talking. _That black-haired boy with green eyes seems like a good pick. Or the talking blonde with blue. I can't decide, _she thought.

_"__You look like somebody I used to know," _Robin sang softly, while raising her black fingernails to Mike. He smiled at her and turned away from the music earning a few boo's and a cat call. She sighed and started walking toward him. Brute looked up at Brat and smiled at her while giving her a silent high-five.

_"__3, 2, 1 We got the bomb. Everybody hurry till the tax man comes," _Brat sang happily. Boomer smiled at hearing her voice. She sounded so relaxed and happy. Like she didn't want to be any place else in the world. _Unlike Kristen Stewart, _he thought while chuckling.

"What did you guys need?" Boomer asked. Butch looked at Mitch and Brick and smiled, showing off his white teeth. "What are you guys up to?" he asked. Surely he could take down three guys, but the smile freaked him out.

"Brat didn't tell you about us?" Mitch asked. Boomer scrunched up his face and thought about everything Brat told him told him today. _I got her number, the address to the place and she did mention something about a band. They need a singer. Could this be them? I thought she said four guys, _he thought. "We're Infested!," he said, hoping th guy would know about them.

_"__Glimmer like Bolan in the morning sun. And get your finger on the trigger," _Brat sang. _"__Tap the barrel of the a gun!" _Brute sang along with her. Brick shook his head at this. _Blossom would love this, _he thought. He really wanted to take Blossom to this club, but he knew that she couldn't keep her mouth shut about things like this. She would blab to her horrible, stuck-up, annoying, and oh so bossy friends. Then there would be a lot of drama going on, and he hated drama. He was a laid-back guy, who would go along with anything, as long as it promised fun. Getting in trouble, causing it, and playing bass in Infested! with his friends was the way more fun than gossiping with people he barely liked.

"I thought there was four of you guys," Boomer said while trying to pinpoint exactly what Brat told him. Butch pointed to the corner where their fourth member was. "The girl or the boy? The girl's hot." Brick's red eyes glared at him. "What?"

"The guy, Brad. He's rhythm guitar. I'm Mitch. I play the drums and come up with the song titles. The guy who's probably already killed you five times in his mind is Brick. He's bass and will bite your head off if you even think about dating his sister, the hot girl by Brad. The guy making goo-goo eyes at Brat is Butch. He's lead guitar," Mitch explained, causing Butch to tear his emerald orbs away from the two singers and focus on the blonde guy in front if them.

"I wasn't makin' goo-goo eyes at Brat," he muttered to Mitch. The lilac eyed boy rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the back.

"Sure you weren't," he said sarcastically.

_"Hair back, motherfucker! Jet black, so cool! Sing it like this kids that are mean to you," _the girls sang smirked when he saw Butch staring at the two girls on stage again. _I knew it, _he thought while snickering.

"Told ya," he said while drawing his attention back to the blonde who was staring hopelessly at the two awesome women on stage. "Hey, Boomer," Mitch said while snapping his fingers in front of his face. "You do know we are in need of a new vocalist, and Brat thinks you could be our guy," Mitch said with a nonchalant smile on his face and his lilac eyes soft.

"Oh yeah?" he said smirking. Immediately his eyes hardened and the smile was removed from his face.

"Look, kid. We trust Brat to get us the best of the best. She thinks that it's you. We think it's her. Get one thing straight; we don't need you. You can be in Infested! of you can't. We'd like to have you onboard but don't get cocky til you make the cut. Keep your confidence though, you'll need it," Mitch said hastily. Boomer's eyes widened at this. No one ever spoke to him like this. Everyone needed him! "Glad you understand. Auditions are at 3:15 p.m. on Saturday. 1823 Sunset Boulevard. Don't be too late," he said while smiling again. "I'm gonna go get a drink. See ya later," he announced while walking off.

"You have a really good opportunity here," Butch said while looking at him. "Don't let Mitch scare you off. He's actually really nice once you get to know him. He's just got a rep to protect. You understand, right? Don't blow us off. You'll regret it," Butch finished before going back to his seat. Boomer looked over at Brick who was staring at his sister and falling all over Brad. He looked ready to explode. His eyes were glowing a vibrant shade of red.

"Dude, you okay?" Boomer asked him. Brick looked at him and then looked back at Berserk.

"Not really," he said through grit teeth.

"Anything I can do?" Boomer said trying to help.

"How strong are you?" Brick asked him. Boomer simply smiled and opened his hand. In it was a small, glowing, blue flame. Quickly, he looked over to Brat and Brute onstage. He smiled at Brat and she winked back.

_"When you wanna be a movie star," _Brat sang while dancing. She skimmed the room to find her once missing co-worker making out with a certain brunette in a corner. That's definitely a better love story than Twilight. She laughed at the two and pointed over to them, hoping to get her other singer back.

_"__Play the game and take band real far," _Brute sang while hopping off the stage to get her. She was not going to finish this song without her. They spent a long time arguing over it and she wasn't going to let her make out with her 'friend' all night.

_"__Play it right and drive a Volvo car," _Brat sang back onstage. She stopped dancing to focus on her co-workers in the back. She saw an angry stomping to the beat and a girl dressed in yellow making out with a hot guy non-discretely. Butch also turned his attention to the back and started laughing. _No way! _he thought. _Kinda reminds me of how we used to be, _he thought staring back at the blonde onstage.

_"Pick a fight at an airport bar!" _Brute sang rather loudly. She made her way over to the girl who everyone was focused on at the moment.

_"The kids don't care if you're alright honey!" _Brute looked at her from the middle of the club and twirled her finger, telling her to continue without her. Brat heaved a sigh, but smiled as she sang, _"__Pills don't help but, it sure is funny! Gimme, gimme some of that vampire money c'mon!" _She was relieved when the guitar solo came up. She quickly hopped off of the stage and ran over to her friend in the blink of an eye. Quickly, she grabbed her and started pulling her away from Mike. "We're supposed to be performing!" she whispered to the brunette who gave a sheepish smile. "You are _so_ in trouble when we get home," she said while dragging her up to the stage with Brute following.

"How're we gonna finish this?" Robin asked. She had no idea what to do anymore.

"Just like we started. End together. You know the damn song!" Brat said, exasperated. _"__Well 3, 2, 1 we came to fuck. Everybody party 'til the gasman comes," _she sang in a softer voice than when she started.

_"Sparkle like Bowie in the morning sun. And get a parking violation on La Brea 'til it's done!" _Brute sang loudly.

_"Hair back," _Robin sang, while staring at her co-workers. _I'm in trouble because of a stupid boy! He had soft lips though, _she thought while smiling at him.

_"Collar up," _Brat sang happily. She checked on Brute who was once again dancing excitedly. It didn't take much for her to dance.

_"__Jet black," _Brute sang while dancing again. She definitely had her enthusiasm back.

_"So cool! Sing it like the kids that are mean to you, c'mon!" _the three girls sang together. Soon enough they were all dancing and everyone else was singing along, except for MIke who sat in a corner, all alone.

_"When you wanna be a movie star," _Brat sang happily.

_"__Play the game and take band real far," _Robin sang.

_"Play it right and drive a Volvo car," _Brute sang, while moving with the music.

_"Pick a fight at an airport bar!" _they sang together. _"The kids don't care if you're all right honey! Pills don't help but it sure is funny! Gimme, gimme some of that vampire money, come on!" _the girls finished. They looked at each other and parted ways.

"Hey, Brute, I'm goin' home. Don't wait up," Brat called over her shoulder. Brute turned around and gave her a thumbs up. She made her way over to Boomer and tapped him. "Did you enjoy our little show, tonight?" she asked while smiling.

He smiled and her and said,"Eh, it was alright." She immediately glared at him.

"Whatever," she dismissed. "What happened with Infested!?" she asked while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm going to an audition...on time," he said slowly. A broad smile broke out onto her face.

"Great! They're gonna love you! Just don't screw up, or mention me. Understand?" she said quickly. He nodded at her and smiled.

"You seem happier than me about this," he said. She rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "Text me," he called after her.

"You're taking me to Brute's," she said to Butch, who simply looked up and grabbed his keys.

_**These are all long! Ugh! I got so lazy at the end! I'm not too fond of Twilight, but I will read it so I can understand the references in the song and laugh harder =p. Remember to vote! P.s. I'm on . I'm xxHappyEmoxx. Look me up! Now I gotta go 'cause I gotta waz.**_


	6. Cemetery Drive

**I am such a bitch! I haven't updated all year! I meant to, but I never got around to it! I'm sorry lovely readers who read this. I hope you understand. I'm so incredibly sorry! I don't own the song or any familiar characters. I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The song: Cemetary Drive by My Chemical Romance. (the best band in the history of ever.)**

***Le gasp* A new character shall be the star of this chappie, she's very important to the story and I don't own her. Any guess who she is? You must know that in this chapter she is addressed by her 'real' name. The name we know her by is a nickname. (i.e Brat's real name is Bridgette, Brute's is Bambi, Berserk is Bianca, ect.)**

The twelve-year-old girl sat on her soft, purple, lilac smelling bed. She was completely confused and extremely tired. Not the kind of tired you get after, not sleeping for a few days, but the kind of tired you get after dealing with one million and two things. Our brown-haired youngster was drained from today's activities. Sighing, she laid back and closed her soft purple eyes and thought about today's events and why she was so exhausted.

Today had started out like any other day.

_She'd woken up with a loud song that she wrote playing from her alarm clock. She shut it off and ran four fingers through her silky, long brown hair. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it in her small, but strong bones. Yawning, she got off of her bed and walked over to one of the lamps in her purple and white room and turned it on. She stretched and made her way over to her closet, picking up her slippers._

_After fifteen minutes, she found her way out of her small room and into the bathroom, down the hall next to her older brother Mitch's room. She quietly slipped in there and took a quick shower. She ran back to her room wearing a blue towel, now completely awake. She changed into a purple and white dress and flat ironed her hair. Smiling, she wrapped a white ribbon around her hair and tied a big, bold, beautiful bow. Sighing contently, she searched her room for her favorite pair of gym shoes, an old pair of black converse that Brat gave her. She slipped the one, along with a pair of black and blue socks, and ran out of her room to wake her brother and grandmother up._

_She slipped through the house noisily, hoping her job would be done before she got to their rooms. Sadly, her relatives were heavy sleepers and she had to go into their rooms, which she despised. Her brother's more than her grandmother's._

_Creeping into her brother's room, she smelled the stench of old pizza and moldy tofu. _Just like Mitch, _she thought as she made her way through piles of dirty clothes, empty pizza boxes, and of course old soda bottles. "Disgusting," she said rather loudly, hoping to wake him up. This only caused him to stir and mutter something about school. She marched over to her brother's bed near a wall, determined to wake the dirty Bert (what my mommie calls me when my room is dirty.) She was marching fiercely when something, something foul, tripped her. "OH!" she screamed as she faceplantd into a mountain of dirty clothes. She was relieved when she realized that she didn't land on the hard carpet, but was disgusted when she realized what she did land on. A pair of black, smelly boxers was touching her full, chubby cheeks. "ERMIGERD! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! HELP! MITCHY, HELP ME! IT STINKS!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, waking her brother and sending him in a panic._

_"Rebecca? Where are you?" he asked, using her real name. She was lost in his room, this was a time of panic. Who knows what she could've found?_

_"MITCHY! IT SMELLS AND IT'S TOUCHING ME! IT'S RAPING MY FACE!" she yelled, hoping her big brother would come save her like he always does. She was convinced that he was some kind of superhero or angel in disguise. He always knew when she needed help and he knew how to save her. She felt something-someone-pull her up from the pile._

_"It's raping my face," Mitch repeated, incredulously, causing Rebecca to blush. "Kid, you're too much sometimes."_

_"It was! It was smelly and touching me, and-"_

_"Whatever. Did you wake Nana?" he asked, trying to see if his grandmother was awake. The smell of blueberry pancakes answered his question. The siblings both closed their eyes and inhaled, trying to black out the disgusting scent of the current room they were in and replacing it with the delicious, homey smell of pancakes. Both siblings opened their eyes and smiled. "That's a yes. Why don't you go make your lunch and help Nana, while I get ready?" he suggested to his little sister._

_"And clean your room?" she added with a glimmer of hope in her bright, purple eyes. He laughed and ruffled her hair a bit._

_"Maybe in a year," he said while walking out._

_She sighed and made her way out of his room and started packing her lunch she made the night before-a ham and cheese sandwich, a package of fruit snacks, an apple, and a Pepsi. She carefully placed them into an Iron Man lunch box. "Need help Nana?" she asked sweetly. The elderly woman turned away from the pancakes and ruffled her hair._

_"Get out the plates, sweetheart," Nana said while flipping two pancakes. The youngster sighed and grabbed three plates and three glasses. She filled the glasses with orange juice and got out the silverware. Soon Mitch walked in and greeted Nana. She then put the pancakes on the plates. Rebecca ate quickly, knowing she had to be at school early today. When she was finished she rinsed her plate off, grabbed her blue jacket and ran to school._

_It was a relatively boring day. She had to talk to the conselour, Mr. Tucker, go to Science with the meanest teacher alive, Mr. Terace, then Language Arts with Dr. Black, the gym with Ms. Williams, who made her run five laps, then lunch. She sat at the same table everyday, the one closest to the door. She sat with the same people, too._

_Across from her was her best friend, Marcy Believe. A short girl with long brown hair that she wore in a pony tail. Her blue eyes were the color of the ocean and most guys got lost in them. She was on the school's soccer team and was confident that they were going to regionals._

_*Next to her was Christopher Sever, the new boy at school. She didn't know him that well, but she could tell that he was cool. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Everytime someone said something absurd, he would drop his jaw, which was quite a hilarious sight. He knew about her brother's band, and heard them play at their first 'concert.' It wasn't really a concert, as they weren't supposed to be there, but they were and they sounded really nice._

_On her other side was a kid named Jeff. He had long black hair and bright blue eyes that held a mischievous glint. He had a white hoodie which he wore everyday. He held quite a temper and could explode at anytime. He couldn't stand it when people talked about anyone. Once, he threatened to cut someone because they said that he was bi polar, which he wasn't. He just had some anger management issues._

_Next to Marcy was Marshall, but everyone called him Slendy, because he was incredibly tall and thin. he didn't say much, but he liked to go to the woods and draw. It was rumored that he was clinically depressed, but that's a different story._

_Rebecca sat and talked with these people-her friends- daily. After lunch, her, Marcy, and Christopher shared Math class. Which was horrible to her. She hated the subject with a passion. It was simply too difficult. She couldn't get it no matter how hard she tried._

_Next period was the last, and it was Social Studies. This was her favorite subject, because everything was written down in a book, and you were either right or wrong. There were no other ways to do it. It was simply look and read._

_Then she went home, her brother hadn't come home yet and she felt the need to see her mom. True, it had only been four days since she saw her last, but she _needed _to see her again. "Nana!" she called, "I'm going out." Her grandma muttered something about Jerry Springer while Rebecca grabbed and picnic basket. "Mommie always liked White Burgundy," she recalled from her earlier years. She found the special wine her mom like and placed it carefully into the basket, along with a checkered blanket, two glasses and a bottle of grape juice. She sighed and walked out with a goodbye._

This night, walk the dead  
In a solitary style  
And crash the cemetery gates  
In the dress your husband hates

_She skipped over to the cemetery and parted unlocked gates. A loud crash was heard behind her. Breathing in the fresh air, she noticed the scent of fresh flowers. _That's odd, _she noticed. _No one has brung flowers in a few months. _She took off her Converse because her mother never liked them, not even when she bought them. Smiling she was able to feel the cool grass through her socks.  
_

Way down, mark the grave  
Where the search lights find us  
Drinking by the mausoleum door  
And they found you on the bathroom floor

_She searched high and low for a tall headstone bearing the name, Raven Mitchelson. She walked all around until she found the grave, next to a big mausoleum. She smiled and sat down by the grave, leaning against the headstone. "Hi mommie," she said, stroking the grass. She pulled out the bottle of wine from her basket and a glass. "I bought you this," she said while pouring. "I know you can't really drink it, but I know that you like...a lot," she said with tears brimming in her eyes. She quickly bought out her juice and poured herself a glass. She sipped it and sighed. A tear slipped from one of her lilac eyes. "I'm sorry for crying, Mommie, but-but I-I found you in the bathroom. All stiff and-and-and bloody and your face was kinda g-g-gone," she said quietly. "It was scary."_

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

_Soon, the tears slipped endlessly. "I miss you, Mommie! Why'd you leave me a-and Mitchy?! Were we bad? Didn't you wanna stay with us? IT'S NOT FAIR, MOMMIE! YOU SAID YOU LOVED US! DID YOU LIE? WERE YOU LYING TO ME?! TO MITCHY?" she sobbed, close to the headstone. She was a bawling, screaming mess. Somewhere on the other side of the cemetery, a boy heard her. Saying his final goodbyes to his grandmother, he set off to find the crying girl._

Back home, off the run  
Singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying (are you there at all?)  
If you want I'll keep on crying (do you care at all?)  
Did you get what you deserve? (are you there at all?)  
Is this what you always want me for?

_All Rebecca could do was think about when she saw her poor, cold, stiff mother lying on the bathroom floor._

_She was coming home from school and noticed an awful stench coming from the bathroom. She walked in there to investigate, but found something unbelievable. At first, she had no idea what was laying on the tile floor. She saw a lot of blood, everywhere. It stained the walls, the sink, the tub and the toilet. She noticed an arm draped across a long, skinny body. The arm had cuts and bruises all over it. She saw her mom's brown silky hair draped across what was left of her face. Her skull was visibly when Rebecca turned her over. Horrified, she screamed for her brother and ran next door to call the police. _

I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

_"I miss you, Mommie!" she yelled, while wiping her face. The tears stung, but they wouldn't stop falling. "I miss you! I miss you! I MISS YOU!" she screamed over and over again in agony. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered to the soft ground, clutching it for dear life._

Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
I miss you, I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
When will I miss you, when will I miss you so far  
And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
Made it so hard

_Meanwhile, the boy was still looking for the screaming girl. Her cries seemed to be full of pain and sorrow, and he thought he could help her. _Must've lost someone important, _he thought. He followed the screams to a large headstone and found a girl dressed in purple and white with no shoes on, lying in the grass whispering I love you. He quickly scanned the headstone; Raven Mitchelson. He tapped the distraught girl and she quickly looked up. "Need company?" he asked in a smooth, soft voice. She shrugged her shoulders and he sat down. "Who was she?"_

_"M-my mommie," she said lamely, not making eyes contact. His sharp green eyes darted to her headstone, then back to the girl. "Why are you here?"_

_"My Gramps. He died a few weeks ago. Bought him flowers today, 'cause he used to call me a pansy," he said with a light hearted chuckle. He read the headstone, again.  
Raven Mitchelson  
1978-2011  
The Light Behind Your Eyes Will Always Burn Bright._

_"Raven's a pretty name," he remarked. "Was she pretty?" he asked, while staring at the girl. She looked up at him and her bright purple eyes left him breathless. They were clouded with tears, but beautiful all the same. Her brown hair was held back by a big ribbon and her purple and white dress had a few grass stains on it. A picnic basket which he assumed to be hers was beside her, so were two bottles, on with juice, the other wine._

_"She was the prettiest person you would've ever laid eyes on. She had brown hair that was incredibly silky and bright purple eyes and freckles everywhere! She was smart, too! She helped me with my math homework everyday, and math is hard!" she said quickly. The boy smiled at her. "What's you name?" she asked shyly._

_"Peter. Peter Gryffindor," he said curtly. "And you, my lovely lady?"_

_"Rebecca, but most people call me-"_

_"I'm not most people," he interrupted._

_"Clearly," she remarked. He outstretched his hand toward her and she accepted, being pulled up._

_"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" he asked curiously._

_"Mommie hated the pair I was wearing so I took them off," she responded._

_"Want a ride home?" he asked, clearly about to leave. She shook her head no, and he smirked."It gets easier, sometime. I promise," he said while looking into her eyes. She forced a smile and nodded. "I'll see you around," he said with a charming smile. Somehow, a grin managed to sneak its way onto Rebecca's face as well. He waved good-bye, and then ran to his bike. Rebecca stayed for a few more moments before gathering her stuff and skipping home, humming a tune that had found its way into her mind._

Now Rebecca lied on her bed confused. When was she going to see him again? Did he lie to her? Does it get easier? Sighing, she turned off the light and snuggled under her blankets. "I might not ever know," she said while drifting to sleep.

Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down, way down  
Way down...


	7. The Sharpest Lives

**Hi, lovelies! Yes, I'm updating! It's a miracle! I have a bit of free time, and I'm working on this story. It's my #1 story. Review for me, babies!**

**Notice: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE HAS DEFORMED! I'M INCREDIBLY HEARTBROKEN BY THIS! EXPECT TO SEE A LOT OF THEIR SONGS ON THE NEXT FEW CHAPPIES!**

**Did you guess who 'Rebecca' was? She's that cute powerpuff Bunny!**

**Song: The Sharpest Lives - My Chemical Romance**

Boomer woke up with a smile on his face, surprisingly. He hates mornings, but he could feel that today would be different than the other boring Saturdays. He could sense it. He jumped out of bed and raced downstairs, using his amazing super powers. _It really rules when I don't have to pretend like I'm normal,_ he thought to himself. He saw his 'father' sitting at the kitchen table with his claws folded, obviously expecting him. "You're in a good mood, Boomer," he said, his high pitched voice irritating the dogs next door.

"I feel good, Dad," Boomer said back. His father, who simply goes by 'Him', curled his black lips into a smile. Boomer smiled warmly at him before turning to the cabinets and looking through them.

him.

"Ich möchte Waffeln und französisch Toast mit Orangensaft zum Frühstück, Dad." (I want waffles and french toast with orange juice for breakfats, Dad. in german) Boomer said with a competitive look in his bright blue eyes. His dad, simply smirked, while his red eyes were flaring.

"Nie mamy żadnych gofry," Him said smiling at his son, who started pouting. His blue eyes looked downward and he sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

"No waffles?" he said with a defeated look on his face. Him simply smirked at him.

"None, I ate them all last week," he said, smiling. "You can have pancakes," he said trying to cheer up his son.

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" he yelled, flying away. He sat on the couch and looked out the window, wishing his waffles weren't eaten by his father. Feeling his dad's claws rubbing against him, he stiffened.

"Hey, Boomer," his dad said, "I lied." Boomer's head snapped up. looking at his father.

"What?" Boomer asked, not expecting that answer.

"I lied, the waffles are in the freezer," Him said, looking at his son.

"Stop fucking with me," he said, looking away.

"I'm not, want me to go make you some?" he said, not hearing a response. "I'm gonna make you some." Boomer sighed and let his dad make him waffles. Upon hearing HIM moving about in the kitchen, he smirked.

"Sucker," he snickered. He floated from room to room wondering what he was going to do. _My audition is today, _he thought. _But it's at three fifteen. What can I do til then? _He hovered above the red couch, pondering the possibilities. _Bubbles is with her step sister...what was her name? Princess, that's it. She scares me. I guess I could hang out with Max at the c.d shop, he's cool._ A sly grin crossed his face. _Yeah, I'll see if he knows anything about Infested! _Boomer thought excitedly.

He floated up the stairs and into his room, looking for the album he bought a week ago. He smiled when he found it lying near his computer. "_Danger days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys," _he read aloud. He looked over his My Chemical Romance collection. "All I need is _Bullets_ and I'll have all of them!" he said excitedly. Quickly, he reached for his phone. It rung a few times before someone picked up.

"Yo, Boomer! What are you doing up on a Saturday?" a husky voice said on the other line.

"I have something to do later, but that's not why I called. I need a favor from you, Max."

"Your wish, my command. Just be weary of the consequences. Remember what happened last time I did you a favor?" Max said, a smirk toying on his lips. Boomer shook at the horrid memory.

"This one has no consequence, I need an album. A very special album. The first one by MCR. Think you can do that?" he said, a hopeful tone in his voice. A brief silence was heard.

"It'll cost you," Max said. Boomer gulped audibly.

"How much?"

"$70," Max asked, more than stated.

"You're killing me, Smalls!" Boomer said, quoting Max's little sister's favorite movie.

"$50, only because I like you," Max said, flatly. "It's _my _c.d. I was saving it for someone special, but you can have it. I can get her something else. Hey, I gotta go and open shop in twenty minutes. Bye,"

"Dude, you rock! I fucking love you!" A click was heard before, "If you'd like to make a call..."

Boomer floated to his ceiling before HIM could call him down for breakfast. He flew downstairs faster than the speed of light and ate a waffles even faster. He was about to reach for another before he choked on something. The feeling of blood trickling down his throat is what stopped him. "Honestly son," HIM said in a high-pitched voice,"you've got to be smarter than that. I could've killed you," he finished in a more sinister voice.

"But-But, They're waffles! Why?"

"People are cruel. They're going to try this again. Watch and see," HIM said before disappearing. Boomer rolled his eyes before duping his waffles and getting ready.

~One hour later~

Boomer ran to the shop as fast as he could. He wanted to get as much info as he could on the band before he went to the audition. He was at the shop in a matter of minutes, seeing as his speed didn't compare to his flight. He would've flown but HIM told him not to draw attention to himself. He walked in and found Max ringing up c.d.'s for a woman with stark white hair and black highlights, cut into a bob. She turned around and smiled at him. "You're cute," is all she said as she walked by. Boomer felt himself smile before reaching the counter.

"Gross," Max said. "She has a daughter your age." Boomer laughed and leaned over the counter.

"You got it?" he asked, his voice low. Max smiled and showed him the c.d.

"Fifty, now." Boomer reluctantly handed over fifty dollars...in quarters. "Son of a bitch," Max whispered before putting the quarters down and sliding the c.d. Boomer smiled at him.

"I need information on a band, I believe you know them."

"Name?"

"Infested!" Max smiled at the young boy and ruffled his hair.

"I know all about them. What do you want to know?" Boomer smirked.

"Everything." Max smiled even wider and turned around, grabbing a tape labeled The Sharpest Lives.

"Have Stevie show you this tape. After watching it, I'll tell you about them. Band members, where they started, even their addresses. Understand?" Boomer nodded and jumped behind the counter and went into the back room where there was a teenage girl with brown hair and green streaks. She turned around upon hearing footsteps and smiled, showing her white teeth.

'Stevie! Max wanted you to show me this," Boomer said. Stevie smiled and led Boomer even further back, where a small television was. She put the tape in and smiled.

"You're gonna like this," she promised before she left again.

The tape began with a poorly drown sign that said, 'The Making Of The Sharpest Lives by Infested! A Maximillion Production.' You heard a bunch of voices before a high-pitched feminine one asked off camera, "Max, you're rolling?" The girl then walked in front of the camera and smiled. It was none other than Brat, except her hair was left down her back, and she had bangs dyed a dark blue color. She wore a short sleeve shirt, black pants and sandals. In the background you saw four guys. Mitch was sitting at drum set, playing with the sticks. Butch had a guitar in front of him, held by a leather strap. Brick was on the other side of Mitch, tuning his bass guitar. Brad sat on the floor studying the camera with his guitar in his lap. Brat moved back and clapped her hands.

"Hi, person watching! I'm Brat, the guy with white hair is my very best friend and possible twin, Brad. The guy behind me is Mitch, and I love him just as much as fat kids love cake. The guy with red hair is Brick, and he will kill you if touch his sister, Berserk, but that doesn't mean I love him no less. The guy with black hair and green eyes is Butch, my boyfriend and possible soul mate. Now, I am the jealous type, so ladies," Brat said pointing a finger to the camera, soon that finger sparked and she laughed manically, "stay away. Any who, we're the band Infested! and we bring to you 'The Sharpest Lives'. We wrote this a month and half ago, and this is our first performance. Enjoy!" she said smiling.

A moment later, Butch started playing his guitar. Boomer had to admit, he was pretty good. Then Brat started singing and Brick started whispering, _"Well it rains and it pours. When you're out on your own. If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes? 'Cause I've spent the night dancing. I'm drunk, I suppose. If it looks like I'm laughing." _Brad then started playing a tune, different from Butch. _"I'm really just asking to alone, you're in time for the 're the one that I need.I'm the one that you loathe. You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose. 'Cause I love all the poison. Away with the boys in the band." _Mitch then started playing his drums and Brat smirked at the camera.

_"I've really been on a bender and it shows. So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? Give me a shot to remember. And you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these you can leave like the sane abandoned me. There's a place in the dark where the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow. Juliet loves the beat and the lusty commands. Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo," _Brat then walked over to Butch and started messing around with his hair.

_"I've really been on a bender and it shows. So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?" _Brat stopped singing and started spinning around, basking in the music that will filling the space around her. She smiled when she heard the music coming to her cue. _"Give me a shot to you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these vampires. So you can leave like the sane abandoned me!" _She smiled and blew a kiss to the camera.

_:"Give me a shot to you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be in love with all of these vampires. So you can leave like the sane abandoned me!" _Brat finished, strongly. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with her band mates.

"Guys...we sound awesome!" she screamed happily. The tape then stopped and Boomer walked out of the room. Max was waiting for him behind the counter and Stevie was helping someone at the register.

"That was Infested! a year ago. Brat was the lead singer. Since then she quit the band for personal reasons. Her name is Bridgette Marie Plutonium, age sixteen. Her birthday is in four months and she loves My Chem. She lives with her mom, no siblings. The lead guitar is Butch, Brat's ex-boyfriend. They broke up before she quit, for reasons I'm not allowed to disclose. His name is Scott Mitchel Carson, lives with both parents but the dad is traveling a lot. He's seventeen, just had a birthday and is obsessed with Nirvana. He has a little twin bother and sister. The rhythm guitarist is Bradley Stevens, age sixteen. Both parents at home, and likes Brick's sister, Bianca 'Berserk' Sanders. He has an older brother, Mark. We have Brick, the bassist. He's sixteen and has a twin sister, Bianca. His dad is in the air force and his mom stays at home. He overly protective of Bianca. He's laid back, really cool. He has a girlfriend, Blossom," Max said. Boomer nodded and smiled.

"You're awesome, dude! But I gotta go, don't wanna miss my audition," Boomer said, getting up.

"Wait! You need to know that a lot of people are looking to replace Brat. There's gonna be stiff competition," Max warned. Boomer smiled at him and walked away, humming the song he heard Brat singing.

_They sound cool. I'd like them. I hope we can be friends, even if I don't make it, _he thought walking home.


	8. DEAD!

**I'm back and out of school! You know what that means...MORE UPDATES AND I'LL MAKE MORE ONE SHOTS! YAY!**

**I own nothing too familiar. Audition will be in the next chapter as this one is already pretty long**

*** Alexandria, Michelangelo! Come here now!**

**The Mitchelson's**

Mitch tip-toed into his little sister's room at exactly six-thirty a.m. She was _supposed _to be up twenty minutes ago. Normally, he'd let her sleep in, but they were supposed to be doing something important. She needed to be ready in one hour and everyone knows that she takes for_ever_ in the bathroom if she thinks she has time. He needed to let her know that they were late, and her time was limited.

He walked through the white door while keeping it closed. He smirked at his superpower, intangibility and invisibility. Though it wasn't as deadly as his friends', it was a thousand times cooler. Turning back tangible and becoming invisible, he began throwing things around his sister's room. "She brags about being so neat, but her room is dirty too," he said loudly, hoping to awake the snoring Bunny. "I bet she thinks she's a light sleeper too," he said while knocking over her old alarm clock, sending it flying to the floor with a loud _ding! _

The sleeping girl only turned over with a loud snore.

Mitch rolled his eyes at began throwing things out of her closet and onto her bed. Everything from clothes to old toys came flying at the lilac bed. None actually hit her, thanks to his aim, but some hit the wall next to her with a loud crash. She remained asleep, mumbling something about Peter. Unfortunately, Mitch heard the name Peter and, to him, that meant she was dreaming about this 'Peter.' "Where the _fuck_ did she meet Peter?" he asked loudly, hoping to wake her and get an answer. As expected, neither happened, which he wasn't too happy about.

Sighing heavily he checked his phone, which, to his dismay, was invisible as well. He sighed and thought for a moment. He walked over to Bunny's bed and began lightly touching her face in an up-and-down pattern. His fingers grazing over her face made her stir, and annoyed her to no end. Eventually her annoyance woke her up.

Sensing her waking he turned intangible. (Yes, he's intangible and invisible at the same time.) She reached out to grab the hand the was ghosting over her, but then realized that there was nothing to grab. Her eyes narrowed into deathly slits. She knew only one person who could and would do that. Mitchel Henry Mitchelson.

Her purple eyes scanned her room, but she didn't see him, she did see that her room was a mess. It was times like these when she wished she had cool powers like he did. She sighed and got out of bed. "You win, Mitch! I'm up!" she screamed. Mitch smirked and as soon as he became normal again, he was tackled by his little sister. She sat on his chest and said menacingly, "Touch me this early again, I'll cut your balls off."

He chuckled and pushed her off, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both," she whispered as she got up. "Why did ya wake me up so early anyway. It's six-fifty." Mitch sighed.

"You _forgot?" _he asked in an angry tone. "Auditions, Butch's house, five people out of fifty to pick from! Any of this ringing a bell?" Bunny's eyes lit up with excitement and she began bouncing on the balls if her feet.

"Oh yeah!" she said, fully of what was going on today. Her smile stretched from ear to ear. "It's gonna be so much fun!"

"You're gonna make us late, though! We have to be there by seven-thirty," Mitch said tiredly. After hearing the word 'late', Bunny ran into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Mitch alone in the purple room.

**The Carson's**

Butch woke up at five minutes to seven and immediately woke his brother and sister up. they complained, only because it was Saturday and it was early and they were _tired._ His mother, Giovanna, was ready before he was even up. She knew he had something important to do today. He was ready in less than fifteen minutes. That was the easy part. The hard part was getting the twins out of the house.

"Alex, Michel! Get down here now!" Giovanna yelled. She didn't want to hear a bunch of teenagers singing horribly in her garage. The twins, however, did. They loved it when Butch, or 'Scottie' as they called him, played guitar and loved it even more when Brat sang along with him, like she did so long ago. They never understood why she stopped coming over and tucking them in and singing to them. The two five year olds would give up all their toys to get Brat to sing for them.

*"Alexandria, Michelangelo! Vieni qui subito!" Giovanna yelled one more time. It was understood that when Italian was spoken, someone was going to be in trouble. Usually it whoever's name came before or after the Italian phrase. So, Alex and Michel would be the two in trouble. Naturally, they both came scurrying down the stairs as fast as they could.

Alex's hair was in two neat braids and her bangs stopped before her bright green eyes. Michel's hair was much like his brother's, all over his head, going in every direction. Alex wore a bright blue sundress and Michel wore a pair of tan shorts and a white shirt. Both wore white gym shoes and white socks, although Alex's socks were knee high and Michel's were anklets. The two had identical features; the same large, bright green eyes, the same nose and freckled cheeks, even the same nose. They both liked music instruments, Alex preferred the piano while Michel liked drums. Neither liked cloudy days, but they loved the rain. If one was hurt, the other could feel it. They were twins in every sense of the word. The only difference between them, besides their gender, was that Alex had a birthmark on her neck and Michel had one near his ankle.

Giovanna herself wore a pair of dark gray jeans with her name studded into the right pants leg, a black tank top and a pair of black high tops. Her hair was left in wavy curls down her back. The only common features she shared with her kids are her large green eyes. Her hair was naturally red, she doesn't have freckles anywhere, and she had a different nose. Most people doubted her when she said that she was their mother.

Butch glanced at the clock on the wall that was ticking with every passing second. 7:17. He groaned loudly at the two five year olds and hurried them along, hoping it would get them out of the house. Unfortunately, the two took their time coming down the stairs, and while Giovanna didn't mind much, Butch minded a lot.

Groaning loudly, he raced up the stairs to meet the two black haired children. Upon meeting them at the linen closet, he promptly stopped them. "Wanna go for a ride?" he asked them. The twins exchanged excited glances before smiling and nodding eagerly. For them, a ride was holding on to each other (Michel holding on to Alex, Alex holding on to Butch. She had a stronger grip than him.) and Butch using his power - super speed - to take them wherever they needed to go. And now it was the car.

He ran with them into the garage and buckled them up in his mother's minivan, with his mother following behind. By the time she pulled off it was seven twenty-four. "Shit," Butch muttered before cleaning out the garage, hoping he could get it done before Brick and Berserk came.

**The Sander's**

"BRICK! GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!" Berserk yelled from the kitchen. Currently, she was downstairs eating a bowl of cereal while watching cartoons from the living room. A few moments later, Brick came downstairs wearing his pajamas, much like his sister. She snickered at him. "Mind telling me what's so funny, Bianca?" Brick said while heating up a pot of coffee using his power, heat vision. Soon Brick poured himself a cup and sat beside her, and she was still snickering at him. "What are you _laughing _at?" he asked again, feeling slightly frustrated.

He was normally a calm guy, but when he was being kept out of a secret or when someone talked about Berserk, he lost his cool. He was the person who would calm everyone down after a situation, being it a traumatic event or Bubbles. He was, arguably the smartest out of his group of friends. He held better grades than all of them, except Brad. Those two were tied in an academic battle. The two would be co-valedictorians, if they're behavior wasn't as awful as it was.

Bianca was as smart as her brother, but often played dumb. She thought that when people actually thought you could do something, they expect more out of you. Which was partially true. Brick, or Jeremy as their mother called him, was always being scolded at or getting dirty looks by teachers whenever he got in trouble. It was simple, not showing off meant not being stared at by teachers or people who would wonder why someone as smart as her would be with someone who could barely understand the meaning of the word comprehend. After all, she would say, she _was _born blond.

Berserk kept snickering at her brother for reasons he wasn't aware of. "Berserk! What's so damn funny? Is something on my face?" he asked desperately. Not long after he spoke, an older woman with blond hair and brown eyes came into the room.

"Twenty-five cent in the swear box, Jeremy," she chided. Brick rolled his eyes, making Berserk giggle more. "I could charge fifty," she said from the kitchen, grabbing a box of cereal, the milk, and a large spoon. She set down her items on the kitchen table and poured the milk into the cereal box. Then, she stuck her spoon in rather greedily. Berserk ceased her laughing and stared at the older woman. "What?" she asked, wondering why Berserk's red gaze was fixed upon her.

"You tell _me _to act like a lady, but you didn't even use a bowl," Berserk said, dumbfounded.

"And?" the woman said. Brick turned to stare at her as well.

"Mother...just never mind," Berserk said, finishing her cereal. She put her bowl into the sink and rinsed it out. "Hey guys," she called before going upstairs, "I got the first shower!" she screamed before running upstairs and locking the bathroom door.

Brick rolled his red eyes and glanced at the clock, seven o'clock. They had time to be ready. "Hey mom," he said.

"Yeah," she said looking over her son.

"We're gonna be gone for a while," he said. His mother, Victoria, nodded. She winked a brown eye at him. Before it closed, he saw it change from brown to red. When it opened, both eyes were a hot pink. He smiled at his mother's abilities, knowing fully that Berserk inherited her abilities from her.

"It's gonna be a while before she comes out," Victoria remarked. Brick groaned, hearing Berserk's horribly singing from the kitchen.

"I know."

**The Steven's and The Plutonium's**

A loud snore was heard from three doors away. Soon after, loud music blared from a small radio. Brad, not aware of his surroundings (or how close to the edge of the bed he was), rolled over to turn the alarm off and nearly collided with the once white carpet under him.

Nearly.

He quickly realized that he was falling and opened a portal that led into the basement. He smirked while he free fell, before he collided with the concrete, hurting his jaw. Not breaking it, but damaging it. He groaned and muttered, "Fuck." He pushed himself off of the ground and dusted himself off. He cracked his jaw and sighed. After laying on the hard, cold, and unbelievable solid ground for at least fifteen minutes, he went upstairs. To the kitchen, to be precise, where his mother sat on the counter drinking blueberry tea. "Fell through the floor again?" she asked nonchalantly. Her light blond hair reached her shoulder

The corners of his mouth twisted upwards into a small smirk. "Waiting for Dad to wake up again?" he asked sarcastically. His mother laughed at him, he knew that she would always wait for his father to wake, even if it meant sitting on that counter for twelve hours. He smirked and walked past her to grab a bowl. His mother nodded over to the toaster, where two pieces of toast was sticking out. "We have powered sugar, right?" he asked hopefully, which was met by an eager nod. Mumbling a yes, he pulled out a plate and began to power his toast. His mother poured raison into his bowl and passed it to him, and was rewarded with a grateful smile. She rolled her eyes at him when he left into the living room to watch early morning cartoons. She walked out of the kitchen and back into her bedroom, checking to see if her husband was still asleep,

When she got back, she could hear him in the shower. He was back in room twenty minutes later and quickly changed into a black tee shirt with the band's logo, a cockroach., and a pair of ripped white jeans. He went past his parent's room to see if they were still sleeping, which his father was.

He found his mother sitting on top if the refrigerator, iPod in hand. He waved and blew her a kiss before disappearing before her light blue eyes.

He landed in the Plutonium kitchen where he was greeted by a smiling Miranda. "Hello, Bradley," she said, her voice laced with sunshine. Her green eyes sparkled and her hair shined in the sunlight. Brad smiled at her politely.

"Good morning, Ms. Plutonium. Is Brat ready?" he asked politely. He knew he trekking in dangerous territory, asking Miranda about Brat's whereabouts, but he was temporarily banned from Brat's room. The last time he was in there, he drew zombies on her ceiling with pink spray paint. If there was anything Brat hated more than her mother or Bubbles, it was either zombies and the color pink.

Miranda thought for a moment, then shook her head no. "I'll go get her," she said. Before Brad could protest, she was already up the stairs. Miranda pounded on Brat's door, not receiving a response. "Brat! Open the door!" she yelled, hoping the teenager would open up. She was met by a loud thump against the door. "Brat, if you don't come out, I'll come in!" she threatened.

"Touch that door knob and you'll regret it!" Brat yelled back. Miranda rolled her eyes and reached out for the knob. She was met with a painful shock when her fingers grazed the bronze orb. Shrieking, she pulled her hand back.

That's when Brat walked out of her room. She wore a black Slayer tank top with blue shorts and fish net tights underneath. Her shoes were black high tops that bore her famous nickname. "Told you don't touch my door," Brat said while smirking. She walked down the stairs and grabbed an apple. Washing it off she told Brad, "So, you came to pick little old me up?"

Brad smiled at her and simply nodded. Taking a bite of the red fruit the female teenager smiled. "So, we're just gonna stand around here, or are we gonna use your awesome teleportation powers to get the hell out of here?" she asked.

"As long as you don't shock me," Brad said while standing up. Brat hopped on his back, still holding the half eaten in her right hand. Less than a second later, the two were at Butch's house, his room to be specific. Brat smiled and plopped down on his bed and took a bite of her apple. She motioned for Brad to sit by her, which he did.

"You know I'm gonna have to electrocute you for making Miranda come to my room and irritating the balls off me, right?" Brat said calmly. Brad sighed and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Just make it quick," he said while looking away. She grabbed his arm and her eyes went white, and before either of them knew it, he was lying unconscious on the soft bed.

"Oops," she said. "Oh well." With that, she finished her apple and went downstairs. She found Berserk sitting on the couch with Brute hovering above her. Bunny was in the dining room, probably writing another song. Brick was moving things into the garage, and Butch was moving to fast for anyone to see. She could hear Mitch in the garage, testing out the microphone.

She began walking to the couch, but never got there. Instead she was picked up by Butch and carried into the garage, faster than she can say, "Damn." He smiled at her and put her down.

"We need you in here. See, the guys are lost without someone leading them. The other girls are 'busy' and I'm actually doing stuff. Supervise them," he said before zooming off. Brat looked at the clock; 10:45. She rolled her eyes and started looking at Mitch, who was playing around with the microphone. Brick was carrying in the chairs. A second later, a table was laid out in front of her. Ten seconds later, a piece of paper was placed in front of that table. She looked over it with and smiled, fifty names were on the list.

Only five of those names would get a call back.

Then there would be one last competition, and the band would have a new singer. She was filled to the brim with excitement. She wouldn't have to feel guilty about leaving the boys on their own, someone would take her place. And hopefully, that someone would be Boomer. He was a gifted singer, and a really nice person, even though he had a horrible taste in girlfriends. Before she knew it, the garage was set up for their auditions, except for the microphone, which Mitch chucked at the wall, breaking it. She smiled at him, and walked into the living room to join the rest of her friends.

She saw Brute floating over to the fridge, Berserk on the couch watching TV with Bunny who looked pleased with herself. Brick sat on the floor, next to a small, black cat who was eagerly purring at Brick's gentle movements. Mitch was sitting in a chair, lost in his thoughts. Before she could blink, she saw Brad sitting on top of him, disturbing his train of thought. Butch got up from his seat on the counter top and walked in the living room, shutting off the television with the remote. Brat was confused until he pointed upstairs. Smiling, she went upstairs and didn't come down for an extended period of time.

Shutting off the TV was something that Berserk didn't like. Her currently orange eyes flared a bright red and she glared at him, practically burning holes through his emerald orbs. In turn, he smirked at her, as if saying, _you'll like this. _She huffed and switched her eye color from red to a light gold. He cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted attention. All eyes diverted to him, mostly in annoyance. "You may be wondering why I called you all here so early," he began.

"Not really," Brute interjected. A glare was sent her way, and one was shot back his way.

"Anyway, well, Brat and I have something she wanted to do," he started again, inly to be rudely interrupted by Bunny.

"You're getting back together?" she squealed excitedly.

"Knew it," Mitch said.

"That's ten bucks, Brick," Berserk said loudly.

"Dammit," Brick said. Brute's eyes with some emotion, before returning to their defiant way. Brad smirked at him, knowing this would happen. Butch sighed and cleared his throat again, to quiet everyone down. That failed. He did so again, to no avail. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the countertop, waiting for Brat to come back down. In a few short moments, Brat returned with two movies in hand. She walked over to Butch.

"What's everyone talking about?" she asked, hearing the animated chatter around her.

"Us," he said boredly. Her shining blue eyes widened ten fold.

"What about us?" she asked incredulously.

"We're getting back together, according to them," he said, looking down at the floor. A faint blush dusted his cheeks, and hers as well. They had broken up for nearly nine months, and she thought that she was finally getting over him. She could feel herself, not missing him like she used to. Sometimes, she wished she'd never broken up with him in the first place. But then she remembered how much happier he seemed, and she felt like she did the right thing.

He on the other hand wasn't. At first, he thought she was kidding. The pain stricken look on her face was more than enough to tell her that she was serious. _"It'll be better for both us this way," _ she promised. He hadn't felt her saying the words until a month later. Since then, she's been the only thing on his mind. She clouded his every thought. Everything he did, was for her. He pretended to be fine, so she wouldn't feel bad. He saw her actually smile for the first time in a year in a half just five months ago. She was getting better, and that was all he needed. As long as she was happy, he could deal with her not being with him. He regrets letting her break up with him. _She's happy now, _he'd think. And that single thought would get through the day.

"I'll set them straight," she said while walking away. The tried to rid herself of that stupid blush coating her cheeks but it was no use. Her midnight colored eyes sparkled with tears she refused to let out. _We're not getting back together. Not now, _she thought. She marched into the living and using her powers, turned off the electricity. When she turned it back on, everyone was quiet.

"Me and Butch are _not _getting back together," she said, her voice strong and confident. Only Brick could hear the slight quiver when she said _not. _He sighed and closed his eyes. He was really hoping they did, but at least he didn't have to give Berserk ten dollars. "Instead, we wanted to have a group movie day, at least for a few hours." A thin smile graced her lips and she walked into the dvd player. Quickly, she put in a dvd she bought over a few days ago and took her place, next to Brad, who was comfortably sitting on the other couch, opposite Mitch. Butch came and sat beside her, and nearly put his arms around her like he used to.

_Can't do that,_ he thought bitterly. He sighed and watched Brat press play on the movie, which turned out to be Hairspray. Mitch groaned and looked Brat in the eyes. "You had to choose a fucking _musical, _didn't you?" he said. A grin crossed her lips and she laughed. Usually, when they had a movie night, it was held at Brat or Brick's house, it was at night, and usually everyone slept over. Whenever she picked a movie, it usually was a horror flick that gave all of them nightmares.

"Just shut up, Mitch. You'll like this one," she promised as the movie started playing. They sat in complete silence, all in awe at the singing and dancing taking place in front of them. She smiled when she saw Butch's expressions change several times during the movie, he laughed the loudest at the end when Amber fell from the hairspray can, and her mother was caught cheating. By the end, Berserk was in tears, happy that Tracy had gotten Link. Turning the lights on and ejecting the disk, he took at look at everyone's expressions.

She smirked at Mitch who was utterly confused. "Told ya, you'd like it," she said as she walked by. She glanced at the 1:45 p.m. "Anybody got any ideas as to what we could do, until the people show up?" she asked boredly.

Bunny looked around and smiled, "Well, I wrote a new song. You guys wanna play it?" A bunch of faces looked at each other, agreeing or disagreeing with each other. A smile crossed Brad's lips and he nodded.

"Anyone in particular to sing, Miss Rebecca?" he asked, using her real name, which was totally unnecessary.

"Just a guy, I don't care who, but they cannot sound feminine," she dismissed.

"I'll sing," Butch said, getting up and getting his guitar. Mitch walked to the garage, where his drum set should be waiting for him. Brick looked under the couch and pulled out his bass that he kept over here and went to the garage with Berserk. Brad left for a millisecond and then appeared in the garage. Brute flew to the garage faster than the speed of sound. Brat simply walked upstairs to find Butch.

He sat in his room, tuning his guitar. She smiled softly at him, and sat beside him. His messy black hair hid his green eyes and he was hunched over. He was surprised when she sat next to him. Hesistently, she touched his shoulder. Instead of pulling it back when he turned to face her, she let it linger on his shoulder. Her blue eyes bore into his, her lips were tightly pressed together in a tight, thin line. She wanted to tell him that she missed him, but she didn't. Her other hand found it's way to his face, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"My favorite part of you is your eyes," she stated plainly. He nodded slowly, not understanding what she meant. He glanced down at his guitar, signed by him, breaking eye contact for the first time. She huffed and pulled his face back up, looking into his eyes yet again.

"They hold all your emotions. You can tell what your feeling by a single stare. I used to be really good at it, but then, I lost track of everything. I - I couldn't tell what I was feeling, let alone anyone else. T - then, then e-e-everything happened and before I knew it, you were gone!" A single tear slid down her cheek, and Butch wiped it away. She held back a sob, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Everyone was gone! You guys sent me away! I was by myself, in a strange place and I was scared!" The tears flowed from her eyes, like water rushing out of a faucet. As much as Butch would like to wipe her tears away, and tell her that it's okay, he didn't. He couldn't. She was telling him something important, and she didn't need to be stopped. "I thought I'd never see your eyes again! I missed being able to know what you're feeling. I hated not being able to see if you were happy or not. I missed you," she finished. He nodded slowly, then pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest for a bit, until she didn't have any tears left.

He still held her, still told her that it was okay, and for a brief moment, it felt like a year ago. When he was still able to hold her like this and tell her that he loves her. When she had dull, lifeless blue eyes, and messy, disorganized blond hair with black and blue streaks. When she only wore pants to cover up her scarred legs and sung lead in the band. He sighed and kissed her forehead without thinking. She buried herself deeper into his chest, desperately clinging on to him. _She still needs me, _he thought, a slight smile toying on his lips.

Neither of them could see the smile etched on to Mitch's face, as he watched the two from his doorway, completely invisible. Mitch walked downstairs and back into the garage, where the rest of the gang was waiting. "They're having a moment. We can play without them, right?" he announced to which Bunny shrugged.

"As long as we have a guitar and a singer, you guys should be fine," she said softly. "It's kinda a hard song, really upbeat and loud. Can I see, Brick?" she said, and was handed his bass. She promptly began playing the chords to her song and handed it back. "You're supposed to sound like that, and there's a break where no one sings for a bit, 'kay. Brad, guitar," she said softly, and was handed the guitar. She played the song out for him and gave it back. "Just like that. Mitch, just go with it, alright? I'll sing."

Quickly, Brick and Brad began playing. Mitch joined in soon after. _"__And if your heart stops beating. I'll be here wondering, Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life." _she began strongly.

She motioned for the rest of them to sing along with her. _"__And if you get to heaven," _they sang in unison. She put up a hand for them to stop.

She sang by herself, _"__I'll be here waiting, babe. Did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait, then your heart can't take this! Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say, I think they never liked you anyway. Oh take me from the hospital bed! Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned. And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?" _She paused and smiled, looking out to her shocked audience, Berserk and Brute.

_"__Ohh dead," _she purred before pausing again. _"__Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish. You never fell in love. Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life. And if you get to heaven, I'll be here waiting, babe. Did you get what you deserve? The end, and if your life won't wait, then your heart can't take this. Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had much nice to say, I think they never liked you anyway. Oh take me from the hospital bed! Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand? And wouldn't it be great if we were dead!" _She sang loudly, wanting to make sure everyone could hear her over the guitar.

_"And in my honest observation. During this operation," _she sang in a fake British accent_. "Found a complication in your heart. So long, 'Cause now you've got, maybe just two weeks to live. Is that the most the both of you can give?" _She paused for a while, letting the boys play while catching a deep breath. She smiled and began to sing at her cue.

_"__One, two, one two three four! LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Well come on, LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Oh motherfucker! If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke, then why am I dead?!" _She sang happily. She smirked at her audience, Berserk was near tears and Brute was laughing her head off.

_"DEAD!"_


	9. Auditions - The Hospital

**Another chapter coming your way! As usual, I don't own anything too familiar. This will be relatively short, but filled with drama! Enjoy and drop a review in the box at the bottom. **

Boomer walked over to the address that was permenately etched into his memory at two fifty-five p.m. 1823 Sunset Boulevard. He looked around, searching for the address. He smirked when he found the house. He should've known it would be the one with fifteen people outside. Some people he recognized, like Stevie and Brick, others he didn't. He increased his pace, hoping to get in and see Brat for any pre-audition tips. He approached a red-headed girl, Berserk. Smiling, he tapped her should. She turned around and flashed a bright smile at him. "Please sign in over there," she said politely, pointing over to a table into the garage. He gazed over there and saw a few people, conversing.

"Thank you," he said back and began walking away to sign. He approached the sheet and signed his name under the last person, Nicole Peters. He looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall above the drum set, three ten. If he wanted to find Brat, he would have to do it fast. He walked outside and found a girl who performed on stage with Brat, Brute, he thinks her name is. He walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around and glared at him.

"What?" she said irritably. Her green eyes were almost covered by her messy hair, but he could see that they were clouded over and glassy. He noticed her outfit was a pair of black leggings with a dark green tee-shirt. Her shoes were black converse. She had a spiky choker around her neck. She shifted her weight angrily from one foot to the other. "What do you want?!" she angrily hissed at him, snapping him back into reality.

"U-uh, do you know where Brat is?" he spluttered. Her glare seemed to intensify and she mumbled something. Before he knew it, she was up in the air, looking through a window on the second floor. She hovered there for a moment, just staring at them. She saw Brat laying on Butch's chest, both sound asleep. His arms were wrapped around her small frame and she was cuddling up to him. _Just like last year, _she thought, bitterly. She noticed how peaceful he looked. He seemed so calm while sleeping with her. She'd caught him sleeping numerous amount of times, and he always seemed angry. Like he was fighting something in his mind. A tear fell when he saw him unconsciously pull her closer to him. She came back down, quickly, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. Her eyes were downcast, and she seemed even more angry. Her whole body was shaking, and she kept shifting her weight.

"She's - she's upstairs with _Butch," _she hissed on the last part. "Out of my way," she said, pushing past him and walking in the other direction. She angrily flew down the street and into her house. She slammed the door shut and made her way into her room, which she also slammed shut. She shut and locked her windows. She floated to her bed, where she crashed.

"Brat always takes him away from me! She takes everything! I can't stand it! She's so fucking selfish! It's always been about Brat! Brat! Brat! Brat! Ever since I moved here, it's always been about her!" she sobbed brokenly into her pillow, speaking out of anger. Tears flowed freely down her face, and she made sure no one could see her. "Everyone so damn obsessed with her! It's not fucking fair! It's just not right!" she screamed. She cried quietly for a while, not wanting to bad mouth her friend anymore. She sobbed and cried and screamed unevenly.

"And the worst part is...that I never even had a chance," she cried into her pillow. "Stupid fucking feelings!" she swore. "I hate them," she said softly. "I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

...lines everywhere...

Meanwhile, the auditions started. Thirty of the people didn't make in time, so they were crossed of the list. About ten of them didn't realize that it was a rock band, and were forced to leave. An inappropriate comment directed toward Berserk sent a person home. So now there were only nineteen people left, Boomer being one of them. He smirked when his name was called. He knew exactly what to sing, and he knew that he could make the spot. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the living room, where Brick, Mitch, Brad and Berserk were waiting for him.

"So, whatcha singing for us today?" Berserk asked while Mitch crossed him off the list. A small smile grazed his lips before answering.

"Hospital, by The Used," he said proudly, earning a shocked look from Berserk.

"So you won't scream?" she asked excitedly. He nodded vigorously. Her smile spread from the corners of her mouth to her ears. Brick even smirked at him.

_"It's a shame he won't try, he might've been good," _he thought. Mitch simply smiled at him. "Show us whatcha got," Brick said, his gaze fixed upon him. He watched him closely, looking for the smallest screw up. Berserk folded her hands and layed her head on them. She could feel that she was about to be blown away. Mitch looked at him, apprehensively. Tons of people tried to scream, and they all sucked. He hoped that he'd be the lucky one who can actually do it. Brad simply watched him, wanting to see if he could actually _sing. _They had a few people today who couldn't sing.

Boomer rook and deep breath and smiled. "Showtime," he whispered to himself. Then he began singing.

_"__This feeling never leaves you alone. You pull the trigger on your own. You're hiding in your safe place. Hiding with your eyes shut tightly all the way to the hospital. Now will you ever rest your head? You end up feeling mostly dead. Pretending you're the last one. Hiding with your eyes shut tight on the way to the hospital." _Berserk scribbled 9/10 on his paper. Brick looked up, not wanting to find flaws, but see if he could get any better. He already sounded amazing, but he hoped that it could only get better. Mitch smiled at him and sat back. A small smile crossed his face before he sang the chorus. _  
_

_"Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all. Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars. Before I close my eyes I'm gonna give it up. Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars. It never used to hurt before it isn't funny anymore. Feeling so alone now funny how you wish some way that you'll die at the hospital. You're quiet on the car ride home, you're waiting for your head to explode. You're hiding in your safe place. Hiding with your eyes shut tightly all the way to the hospital."  
_

_"Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all. Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars. Before I close my eyes I'm gonna give it up. Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars!" _A pause was heard, then he picked back up._ "Three cheers you fooled them all! Come on, hip hip hooray! Three cheers you fooled them all. Come on, hip hip hooray! Before I cross my heart and hope to die at all. Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars. Before I close my eyes I'm gonna give it up. Take off my mask and leave the lies to the liars!" _

Berserk looked at him in awe, then she smiled. "I like you," she said and wrote down 10/10. Brick smiled and wrote down the same thing. Mitch nodded at him, and Brad slowly clapped. "We'll tell you results later. Dismissed."_  
_


	10. Auditions! - Knives and Pens

**Another chapter coming your way! As usual, I don't own anything too familiar. This will be relatively short, but filled with drama! Enjoy and drop a review in the box at the bottom. Nicole is an O.C. but she's important. ;)**

"Next!" Berserk yelled. A slender teenager with long, choppy, black hair and deep azure eyes walked in. She was very pale, and has light freckles coating her chin. She wore a black tank top and blue shorts with black leggings underneath. She also had on black converse. They couldn't help but notice how short she was. Mitch smiled at her, and Brad whistled. "Name," Berserk said softly. The girl smiled at her, showing off a huge overbite.

"Nicole Patterson," she said in a soft voice. She had a faint British accent, just adding to her adorableness. Mitch couldn't help but to get lost in the girl's eyes. They were a fascinating shade of blue, so deep and rich. It was almost hypnotizing. His smile stretched a little wider, and hers did too. Her beautiful eyes diverted themselves to the ground, staring at her shoes.

"Okay, Nicole. What will you be singing for us today?" Brad asked. She lifted her head and met warm violet eyes. _He's staring at me, _she thought. A faint blush covered her pale cheeks and nose. The azure orbs moved over to the other pairs of eyes. First to the white pair, dazzling her. _Why are they like that? I like them, _she thought. Then to the orange eyes, she could've sworn they flashed a dangerous red.

"Umm. Knives-s A-And P-Pens, by Bl-Black Veil Br-Brides," she stuttered, causing Berserk to laugh. Mitch glared at her, and Brad gave a confused look.

"You can scream?" she asked, earning an eager nod. "I'm sorry, but look at you! You're cute! I damn sure wasn't expecting a person like you _here,_" she said, while laughing giddily. Nicole looked at her shoes, a even deeper blush coating her face. Mitch cleared his throat, trying to get Berserk to stop. Sadly, this didn't happen.

"It's alright. Our last singer was five feet and four inches. I'm sure you'll do great," he said, trying to re-encourage her. Nicole looked up and mumbled a thank you.

"Aww! Mitch _likes _you! Isn't that sweet!" Berserk said. Nicole smirked at her, if she was going to prove to her that she _could _scream, and do it beautifully, now was going to be the time.

"Is it okay that I play the instrumental on my iPod?" she asked softly. Mitch smiled and nodded, so she put on the song. She could hear the music playing in her ears and got excited. When she heard her cue, she began singing strongly. A sly smirk was sent to Berserk before she started. _"Alone at least, we can sit and fight. And I've lost all faith in this blurring light." _Berserk stopped laughing, and threw a smile at her.

"She's really good," she said to herself and wrote down by her name. Mitch looked at her and smiled, he knew that she'd be amazing. Brad stared at her in awe, he thought that she'd be good, but not _this _good. She was amazing.

_"But stay right here we can change out plight! We're storming through, despite what's right!" _she growled, loudly. Berserk smiled even hard and began jotting down things on her paper. Mitch's jaw dropped, he wasn't expecting her to be able to scream. Brad smirked at her, well aware that she was able to do it all along.

_"One final fight, for this tonight! Woooaaahh! With knives and pens we made out plight. Lay our heart down, the end's in sight. Conscience begs you to do what's right." _A pause was heard and everyone knew what was about to happen.

_"Everyday it's still the same dull knife! Stab it through and justify your pride!" she screamed. "One final fight, for this tonight! Woooaaahh! With knives and pens we made out plight. I can't go one without your love. You lost, you never held on."_

_"We tried our best! Turn out the light! Turn out the light!" _she screamed angrily. Hearing the sounds the instruments, made her adrenaline soar. _"One final fight, for this tonight! Woooaaahh! With knives and pens we made out plight. I can't go one without your love. You lost, you never held on. WE TRIED OUR BEST! TURN OUT THE LIGHTS!" _she finished. She bowed graciously while Berserk clapped. A broad smile graced her lips and any signs of the blush gone.

"I'm impressed, cutie. Never expected something like that from someone like you. You're amazingly talented. We'll let you know if you make the callback. Dismissed," Berserk said, and Nicole turned to gather her iPod. She walked out of the living room and into the garage, but she didn't make it to her car without somebody stopping her.

"Wait! Nicole!" she heard someone yell. She whipped her head around, and saw Mitch walking toward her.

"Hi, Mitch," she said softly. He smiled at her and leaned onto her small black car. "What do you need?" she asked softly. Her eyes downcast.

"I'd like to see you again," he said softly. "I don't care when, I don't care where. I just have to see you." She looked into his violet eyes and smiled softly. "Please," he said. "I'd love to see you again."

"If you got too close to me, you wouldn't like what you would see," she promised, attempting to open her car door. He leaned on it, preventing her from getting in. She looked at him again, those blue eyes begging him to stay away.

"I like a lot of things, and it's hard _not _to like you," he said. She smiled at him and sighed heavily.

"Okay," she said. She reached in her bag and pulled out a sharpie marker. She scribbled her number on his arm and got in her car. In the next minute, she was gone.


	11. Audition - Bury Me In Black

**Another chapter coming your way! As usual, I don't own anything too familiar. Another short one, sorry guys. **

Brad looked forward to the next person. It was almost over, just two people left. A guy named Ryan and a girl named Stevie. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep off the mind numbing pain Brat caused him. He was dead for a whole twelve minutes! He fried his fucking brain. _She'd better be happy I saved her back in the lab, _he thought as he crossed and recrossed his arms. He sighed and looked over the list again, making sure that his eyes aren't playing tricks on him. Mitch walked in a second later, looking happier than usual. "What happened to you? Nicole confessed her undying love for you them sucked you off?" Berserk said.

"Guess what?" Mitch said, not wanting to deal with Berserk's smart comments.

"What?"

"Shut up," Mitch said, causing her to scowl. She turned and called Ryan in. Ryan was a dirty blond teenager with angel bite piercings. His hazel eyes stunned Berserk, causing her to smile. He had slight dimples and one pierced cheek. "I see you have a thing for metal, Ryan," Mitch remarked, taking in the piercings.

"Hell yeah," Ryan said, his voice velvety smooth. Berserk audibly swooned, causing Ryan to smirk and Brad to slightly glare.

"Would you, by any chance, have a Prince Albert?" Berserk asked. Ryan chuckled and fluffed his hair.

"You're just gonna have to find that out for yourself, babe," he said with a wink. Now Brad really wished that this was over. He sighed and looked down at the list, glaring at it.

"So, Ryan, what are you singing for us?" Brad said with as little venom as possible. Somehow, some managed to wiggle its way into the sentence.

"I heard that your old lead singer had a thing for My Chem, so I wanted to do Bury Me In Black for her. Where is that lovely lady at anyway?" Ryan said, knowing Berserk wasn't the lead singer.

"She's...busy. But sing so you get out," Brad said quickly. Ryan frowned before taking a deep breath. _"I said, We'll drown ourselves in misery tonight. White lies! You've worn out all your dancing shoes this time. Just give us war! Worn lipstick, Blood, And purifying flame." _A long was pause was heard and Brad had to say that Ryan was really good. His voice was the perfect amount of scratch and grit that a band like Infested! needed. He sighed, _I might have to work with this loser, _he thought._  
_

_"These eyes. Have had too much to drink again tonight._ _Black skies!We'll douse ourselves in high explosive lights. Just give us war!  
War! I've been calling you all week for my, shotgun!" _Another pause. _"Pick up the phone! Pick up the phone, fucker! I wanna see what you're insides look like, I bet you're not so pretty on the inside! I wanna see what you're insides look like. I wanna see 'em!  
Well, you don't say, And, well, I can't explain what happened to my face. Late last night, I sleep in empty pools and vacant alleyways. And what I'm goin' through, Shot lipgloss through my veins. And, well, I can't complain, With the falling rain. C'mon!" _A pause was heard before he started screaming, _"I want to save your heart! I want to see what your insides may be like!" _

Brad sighed and watched Ryan take his leave. "So...he was nice," Berserk said with a dreamy smile on her face.


	12. Last Audition - Adam's Song

**Another chapter coming your way! As usual, I don't own anything too familiar. Another short one, sorry guys. It should be longer than my other one. **

Everyone smiled when the next - and last - person walked into the living room. She wasn't a short girl - but she wasn't tall. She had piercing icy blue eyes and pale skin, with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a mischievous smirk and her trade mark green mesh hat. Underneath that hat, you could see streaks of green, rivaling Brute's eyes. Her eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint, something they always seemed to hold. "Hey, sexies," she said sarcastically. Berserk smiled at her, her now hazel eyes glistening.

"Oh good afternoon, beautiful," she replied in an equally sarcastic voice, a laughed followed after. After a brief moment of silence the girl pouted. She glared at the two men in the room, as if they did something wrong.

"You're just not going to acknowledge Stevie? She's hurt, y'know. In here," she said, pointing a bright blue finger to her chest, near her heart. "She doesn't know if she's going to sing or not anymore," she said, faking a sniff. Brad rolled his white eyes, not falling for Stevie's overdramatic act - although it was amusing. Mitch smiled at her before muttering some kind of greeting, which made her smile. "Well you two sure know how to make a girl feel special," she said with a sly smile.

"I wanna go home already, so sing and lets get the hell out of here," Brad said, making the girl scowl at him. She gave him the finger - this one bright green.

"You're no fun, _Bradley," _she said. Mitch elbowed him in the rib.

"Don't be mean to Stevie. She's Max's little sister, after all," Mitch said, causing Stevie to slightly twitch. She was _way _more the Max's little sister, and it was about time that her _friends_ recognized that. She was a person in her own right. She could do things _without _Max.

She was Stephanie Anabelle Thorton, damnit. It was about damn time she was treated like that. "I wanted to sing a song for Brat. Is she here?" she said sweetly. Mitch smiled and pointed up the stairs, and she gave a silent thank you before following the stairs and into Butch's room, where she knew they both were. It was obvious to her that ever since she came from the institution that Brat wouldn't be getting over Butch within this decade. And she could tell theat Butch was never, ever, _ever _getting over the blond with blue eyes.

She peered into the room where she found a sleeping Brat cuddled against a sleeping Butch. She would've sighed dreamily if she didn't remember who it was. It was Bridgette Plutonium, and Stevie knew that she was _not _supposed to be sleeping with him. She smirked at the peaceful face Brat had, and how Butch kept pulling her oh so closer to him.

It made her want to drown puppies.

So she had no problems with jumping up and down on the bed until one of the two woke up. When Butch fluttered his green eyes opened, he was confused. When did he fall asleep and when did he start holding on to Brat? And more importantly, what was Stevie doing in his room? And then it dawned on him, the auditions. "Fuck my existence," he cursed as he started shaking Brat. That was the only way to wake her up, he learned after staying a few nights with her. (*wink wink*) She didn't awaken until Stevie fell off the bed, and chuckled with laughter.

"You fell," she said, pointing to the brunette on the floor. She picked herself and tossed a glare over her shoulder, which quickly faded into a smile.

"I realized, oh smart one. Anyway, my audition is now. You guys missed the other ones, doing whatever. What _were _you guys doing anyway? Playing Uno?" Stevie took a quick whiff of the air. "It doesn't smell like sex..." With that, Butch walked out of the room and into the living, where he was greeted by an angry, pale boy.

"What the hell were you two doing up there? And where is the other part of two?" Brad said, his face stony. Butch smiled at him brightly.

"She was tired and went to sleep, she's upstairs with Stevie." And a second later, the two girls were downstairs laughing loudly. "Now she's there," he said pointing over by Berserk. Brat was seated on the table, her legs crossed at the ankles.

"So...I'm gonna sing now," she said. She made eye contact with Brat, who gave a reassuring smile. She couldn't see that Stevie had all the confidence in the world. _"__I never thought I'd die alone. I laughed the loudest who'd have known? I traced the cord back to the wall. No wonder it was never plugged in at all. I took my time, I hurried up. The choice was mine I didn't think enough. I'm too depressed to go on. You'll be sorry when I'm gone." _Brat tensed up when she started singing. Her throat went dry and her eyes widened a bit. She had a horrible feeling about this songs. However, she smiled and bobbed her head a bit as Stevie sang.

_"I never conquered, rarely came. 16 just held such better days. Days when I still felt couldn't wait to get outside. The world was wide, too late to try. The tour was over we'd survived. I couldn't wait till I got home. To pass the time in my room alone." _And then it hit her. Brat broke eye contact and stared at the floor. _This is _my _song, _she thought. She refused to look back up at the small girl singing. Stevie inwardly smirked, the message she wanted to send was clear.

_"I never thought I'd die alone. Another six months I'll be unknown. Give all my things to all my friends. You'll never step foot in my room again. You'll close it off, board it up. Remember the time that I spilled the cup. Of apple juice in the hall. Please tell mom this is not her fault." _Brat stared at the floor. This was definitely her song. She remembered writing it when she was at home, alone. Her eyes stung with tears. _How'd she get this? _Brat thought, looking back at the girl who looked as if she'd been staring at her the whole time. She let a single tear drip onto the carpet before putting on a poker face. She looked to see if anyone caught that moment of weakness, and sure enough, the white haired boy did. He acted like he didn't but both knew he did, and she as hell was going to be interrogated by him later on.

_"I never conquered, rarely came. 16 just held such better days. Days when I still felt alive. We couldn't wait to get outside. The world was wide, too late to try. The tour was over we'd survived. I couldn't wait till I got home. To pass the time in my room alone. I never conquered, rarely came. But tomorrow holds such better days. Days when I can still feel alive. When I can't wait to get outside. The world is wide, the time goes by. The tour is over, I've survived. I can't wait till I get home. To pass the time in my room alone," _Stevie finished, making sure to look Brat in her shiny navy eyes.

She smirked and purred in her ear, "I know all about your dirty little secrets. You can't hide them forever." She looked at Brat's wrist, which were hidden under bracelets and legs with were under fish net stockings. "Be happy they're not all permanent," she said softly, walking out feeling confident.


	13. Shut Up And Smile

**Yay! Another long chapter! I was beginning to miss them! My lazy vacation is over, prepare for a emotional roller coaster. Thank you to everyone who faved and followed and reviewed, I love you all. You all deserve fluffy chicken or fancy toasters. Anywho, I don't, didn't and will not own PPG or any of the songs in the story, including the one in this chapter. Enjoy! Most of this chapter is flashback.**

**Today's Song - Shut Up And Smile by Bowling For Soup.**

Brad shook the girl who looked paler than death. It wasn't often that Brat lost her composure in front of so many people, so he knew something was wrong. He noticed when Stevie was singing, a tear slid down Brat's pale cheek. That's when he _knew _something was wrong. Brat never cried unless she couldn't hold it in anymore. After Stevie left, Brad dragged her off into the bathroom and locked the door. _Hopefully Mitch gets the idea, _he thought. Brad gave him a confused frown. "Why'd you drag me in here, buddy?" she asked, hoping he didn't notice Stevie's attack on her confidence. He frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "What I do?" she asked, wondering if he knew. The soft look in his eyes gave it away.

"You started to cry. What happened? You were fine before she started singing," he said, almost connecting the dots. She looked down at her feet, not wanting to meet his strong gaze. He bent down and forced his eyes to meet hers, without touching her. He was afraid that if he touched her, she'd break. It was always like that with him. Whenever she was distressed, he never touched her. He was afraid she'd crumble and break into a million pieces. While Butch and Brick were the ones to hold her close, him and Mitch preferred to keep where she was. They didn't want her falling apart on their shoulders.

She nearly died on him twice. Once literally, and once semi-literally. He didn't want to ever repeat those experiences. He wanted to be there for her, and pick up the pieces and help her put them back. He just couldn't be the one who caught her when she fell.

"It...She sang my song," she mumbled lowly. Brad heard her but didn't understand. Sighing, she picked her head back up. "It was _my _song. I wrote it...back then. I couldn't handle it, and I'm not sure how she got a hold of it. But it was about me," she said, sniffling. "I wrote it one day after school..."

_**That Epic Flashback**_

Brat made her way into school with a horrible feeling in her stomach. Something was going to go wrong. She could feel it. She wore a dark blue tank top and black short with her trademark fishnet stocking and wristbands. Her hair was dyed black and streaks of blue shone through. Heavy eyeliner and bright mascara made navy blue eyes pop. Black nails scratched the itching, scarred skin underneath brightly colored wristbands. "Five days," she said to herself. "If you can do five, you can do six." She sighed and rested against her locker. "I can make it," she breathed. She put her books away and sighed heavily. Looking down at her pale skin, she nearly cried. She managed to put on a bright, but painfully false smile as she picked up her math book.

She could remember a time when her wrist weren't full of cuts and scars and the smile that she wore everyday wasn't forced. She hated to even think that those times were over. _But you can try to get them back, _she thought. She didn't fully believe it, but she held on to it, like a girl with the dreams of becoming a beautiful princess. She could hope that things would get better, that _all _that she could do really. When she intervened and tried to make things better, she always ended up getting hurt. She couldn't make this right.

She couldn't do anything right. She was a fuck up, and she knew it. Everything she tried to do blew up in her face or horrible backfired. She could try and try and try to make things right between her mother -and she did, she tried so hard for so long - but nothing would change. She'd still be ignored and forced to play along with whatever she wanted. She'd be shown off, but never something to be proud of. She was her mother's trophy, a prize for being able to put up with Brat's father for ten years, in total. _And she - Miranda - is barely a mother, _she thought as she scowled. She slammed her locker shut, a loud thud erupting from the glorified lunchbox.

She stalked her way to class, seeing a few scoffs, whispers, and glares from the girls who thought her shirt was too tight and her shorts were too short. _Bitching prudes, _she thought, glaring at a certain blond who whispered excitedly to her auburn-haired step sister. The boys who thought her shirt was too tight either blushed and looked away, stared, or - if they were bold enough - whistled. _Perverted morons, _she thought, winking at a black-haired boy with charming green eyes and an enchanting smile. He strolled next to her and planted a kiss on her temple, causing a faint blush to spread across her face. "What's up, _Bridgette?" _he said with playfulness in his voice, a trait she loved about him. A trace of a real smile landed on her features as she looked at him.

Messy black hair and beautiful green eyes amazed her. Tan skin and barely there freckles made her smile brightly, her white teeth sparkling. The smile wasn't forced or fake, it was the only smile that he could give her. "Only thing that's up. The sky, _Scottland," _she said in an equally playful tone. Looking down at the book in hid girlfriend's hand, he directed them towards the math room, where his first class, English was next to.

"There could other things that are up. Birds, planes, Superman..." he said, leading her down a crowded hall. She chuckled - a beautiful, but rare sound. Gripping his hand, she looked up at him.

"But the sky's the biggest," she pointed out, sticking her tounge out at him. He chuckled at her and gripped her hand tighter, his thumb absentmindedly running over Brat's scarred wrist, sending a tingling feeling through them. He didn't seem to notice, but she did. _It's his way of telling me it'll be okay, _she thought happily. A small smile was on Butch's face as he stared down the much smaller girl.

"Sometimes, the smaller things are the most important," he said, looking into her navy eyes. The faint blush became more prominent as she stared back to him. Her face was burning. _His eyes always seemed to sparkle, _she thought as she looked at him.

"Like what?" she asked, her voice soft and sweet. Shew diverted her eyes downward, afraid that is she'd look into those piercing eyes any longer, she'd surely melt.

"You," he said, smiling at her as he led her to the door. The warning bell sounded, letting them know that they had one minute to get to class. "And that's my cue to leave," he said, letting go of her hand. The blush on her face subsided. Quickly, she kissed his cheek, causing a blush to finally appear on his handsome features.

"Watch the PDA," the hall monitor, a busty brown-eyed redhead, said. She walked down the hallway, her pink dress swaying with her. Her red bow nearly fell off of her head. Brat smirked at her.

"Can it, Blossom," she said playfully. Blossom was one of the few girls she could stand at this school. She earned extra brownie points when she stole Brick's heart, and gave him hers to replace it. The redhead winked and walked away, smiling. "I love you," she said, softly enough for him to hear. He smiled at her and resisted the urge to pick up and spin her.

"I love you too," he said, smiling at her. He pushed him away and he jogged to his class, which was two classrooms down. She smiled as she passed into her classroom, hearing the bell. The smile soon disappeared from her face as she gazed at her classmates. The feeling of dread and anxiety washed over her.

She spied a blond with her hair in two short pigtails and baby blue eyes sitting beside her step-sister a girl with auburn hair and green eyes that didn't compare to Butch's. Both girl talked animatedly to a girl with a bright yellow dress on. She had green eyes, that were very dark and long black hair. She didn't look out of place, but Brat could tell that she didn't feel comfortable. She fidgeted just as much as Brat did whenever her mother - Miranda - dragged her off to some fancy party and she was forced to wear a poofy, sparking, and terribly feminine dress.

Brat took her seat, across from Mike and Robin and started scribbling in her notebook. "Ahem," the teacher, Ms. Blaine, said. She motioned the raven-haired with green eyes to come forward. "Class, we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" she said, looking at the young girl.

"My name's Bambi. Like the deer," she said, eyeing the two girls in the back. Her voice was surprisingly gruff and dry. The girls in the back smiled at her brightly, the auburn one - Princess - had a glare hidden in her eye, that didn't go unnoticed by Brat. _She hates the new girl already, _Brat thought.

"She'll be with us for the rest of the year, make her feel welcome," Ms. Blaine said. She continued on with the lesson, ignoring the class and getting wrapped up in the wonderous world of numbers. Brat looked at her and took notes, trying to ignore the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. Soon she felt something hit the back of her head.

Rolling her eyes she read the note. 'Why don't you just drop dead?!' She cringed and tossed it aside. Robin shot a worried glance at her, and Brat faked a smile, waving it off. Robin didn't know about her little 'problem', and she sure as hell wasn't going to find out. She didn't fail to notice the little smirk on Princess's face and Bubbles's snickers. Bambi remained indifferent.

Another hit to her head. 'I know your 'secret', if it could be called one.' This one made Brat's eyes widen, and she turned back to the girls, glaring angrily. She would've shocked them both, but she still didn't know how to control her new ability and she didn't want to have two charred bodies on school grounds. Another hit. 'Scars like those won't fade.' She gulped and turned to give the two the finger. Princess smirked and Bubbles returned the kind gesture.

Another hit, this time to her face, causing her eyes to burn black. 'We may be liars, but we're the best.' She could see that Bubbles threw that one. Her anger rose and so did she. She angrily marched over there, and whispered in Bubbles's ear. "Bitch, I will fucking end you! Watch your fucking back!" she hissed, giving a pig tail a hard tug, causing the blond to wince in pain. "You'll be begging for death when I'm through with you," she promised as she walked back to her seat. _Ms. Blaine is a fucking moron, _she thought as she watched the redhead play with the chalk.

_After Class_

The principal stopped Brat in the hall, causing her to get an annoyed look on her face. "Yes, Toby?" she said, irritably. The principal smiled brightly at her.

"I thought we agreed on Mr. Sanderson?" he said, leading her into his office.

"_I _never agreed to anything, Toby," she said. He sighed at the girl, who then chose to smile at him. His black hair was messy and he was clearly nervous. _This must be important, _Brat thought as she sat in his office. "Whatcha call me in for? I didn't do anything...yet," she said slyly. He laughed at her, his brown eyes smiling.

"Great way to raise my blood pressure, Ms. Plutonium."

"Anytime," she said, putting her feet on the desk.

"I need a favor from you and your friends," he began. Brat's blond eyebrow rose.

"What kind?"

"I heard that you guys had a band. A good one."

"We're Infested!" Brat said, putting her feet down and sitting up. "I see our reputation precedes us," she said cockily. "Didn't think you'd be the type to listen to us."

"I'm not. I'm more into the works of Beethoven, but that's not the point. The people at this school like you, and the band I was going to have play at homecoming cancelled. What will it take for you to perform three songs? One of them completely happy?" Brat smirked at the older man.

"What can you offer?"

"No detention for a month and unlimited hall passes," he said, looking the girl in her eyes.

"You do realize we make these decisions as a team right? We're a band, I can't make choices by myself," Brat said, eyeing the man up and down.

"Jeremy Sanders, Bradley Stevens, Mitch Mitchelson, and Scottland Carson are on their way," he said, just as the last two walked in.

"S'up?" Mitch said, making his way to a chair that's usually occupied by a parent. Brat got up and Butch sat down, pulling her into his lap. Mr. Sanderson scowled at the coupled, but they didn't move.

"A plane, maybe a few clouds," Butch said, inhaling Brat's sweet scent. Brat smiled at him and snuggled closer. A second later, Brad appeared in Mitch's arms.

"Hello, love," Mitch said sarcastically as he dropped the white haired boy. Brad smiled up at him and sat on the desk. Brick came running in, sweating.

"What the hell were you doing in gym?" Brad said, looking at the sweaty boy in green shorts and a white shirt. His hat was gone and his long hair was all over him, sticking to his forehead. Red eyes dropped down to the floor.

"Language," Toby reminded him.

"English," Mitch said, staring the sweaty teen.

"Sixteen...laps...around...the...fucking...buildin g...Pissed...off...coach...Bad...idea," Brick panted, falling on the carpet, where he stayed. "Just leave...me be," he said looking at his friends, who stared.

"Why are we here?" Mitch asked.

"When's lunch?" Brad said, "I missed breakfast."

"Twelve, and you're all here because I need a favor. Can you guys play three songs, one of them being extremely happy, at homecoming?" Toby asked.

"What are we getting?" Butch asked.

"Unlimited hall pasess and no detention for a month."

"_And _a hundred dollars. Each," Brick added, "I need to get a few repairs on my truck and a hundred short."

"I like that," Brat said. "Hall passes, no detention, and a hundred dollars and we'll do it," she said, looking the principal in his eyes. He smirked at the young girl.

"Deal," he said, shaking all of their hands. "I'll give you two periods to come up with one," he said.

"We'll need more than two hours," Brat said. "This takes time, and then practice...sir we'll need a whole day away," she said, looking at the man. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You can use the music room for two periods a day and after school," he said. She smirked at him. "When you've finished, play me the song and I'll approve." She smiled at him. "You get paid after your performance, I'll give the hall passes after I hear the song. Your month away from detentions starts whenever you want. Anyone want to activate it now? _Jeremy?" _he said, looking at the teen with red hair on the floor.

"No," he muttered.

"Alright. Dismissed. Go back to class."

With that, the group walked away, going to their third period class. "Wanna go to the music room after fourth?" Brat asked, receiving nods. They walked to their respective classes, but Brat shared the next two classes with the people she hated most.

Throughout science and geography, she glared at Princess and Bubbles, who kept throwing notes at her. She tried not to let it get to her, but one note nearly made her burst into tears. 'He said he'd love you forever, forever's over. Your daddy wrote a song like that didn't he? Who knew that he'd be talking about his relationship with your mom. Tell us, how many times has that slut cheated on him? Is it as many cuts as it is on your thighs? More?' She excused herself from class and ran into the bathroom, pen, pencil sharpener, and notebook in hand.

She practically ran to the bathroom, and kicked in every stall. Seeing that no one was there, she closed and locked the heavy door. Skillfully plucking the razor from the sharpener, she dragged it across her wrist several times, before feeling faint. The blood gushed from her gashes, and dripped onto the steel sink. The uneasy feeling she got earlier went away, and she smiled. The pain from the cuts, she could live with. Pain from Bubbles, Princess and her mother - this was how she dealt with it. For a brief moment, it felt good to bleed again.

Then she remembered her promise to Butch. She told him, she _swore_ that she'd stop. _And I was doing so well! _she thought angrily, throwing the sharpener against a wall, shattering it. _I'm a fucking failure! I can't get anything right! _she thought, pissed at herself. _I can't sleep right, I don't think right! I can't keep promises. All I ever do is hurt the people I'm trying to protect! I would kill myself, but I can't even do that right! _she thought, punching the wall, trying to let all her misery out. _What can I do right? _ "The song..." she said. "I can write songs! People say I'm good at those," she said. Quickly,she grabbed her notebook and pen and began writing.

She wasn't sure what the song would be about, but she knew it would sound happy. It _had _to sound happy.

_'Its' not the end of the world  
In fact it's not even the end of the summer  
But thank God the tv is on  
'cause there's no way we could know  
Anything that's goin down  
Or how were supposed to be feeling about it  
I can't tell you how much I wish we could shut up and smile, yeah_

Sail around the world and tell them all to keep singing it  
La la la la la  
All we needs a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing  
La la la la la  
Throw your arms around someone (throw your arms around someone)  
Maybe spread a little love  
I know it sounds a little dumb (or maybe I'm a little drunk)  
But all we need is some ice cream and a hug

Take a good look around  
Does life really suck  
Are we just complaining  
I hope that this mic is on (testing 1, 2)  
'cause im on a roll here  
I hope this is making some sense  
I hope that you'll throw up your hands and sing it  
And tell all the haters that they should just shut up and smile, yeah

Sail around the world and tell them all to keep singing it  
La la la la la  
All we needs a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing  
La la la la la  
Throw your arms around someone (throw your arms around someone)  
Maybe spread a little love  
I know it sounds a little dumb (or maybe I'm a little drunk)  
But all we need is some ice cream

All we need is love and beer  
And old school metal and holiday cheer  
TO be happy  
(All you need is someone near)  
Like ben and jerry  
(to hold you close and pretend that they care)

Can we all just, get along now  
We found something that we all have in common now  
We can hold hands, do keg stands  
Water skiing sounds great to me now

Sail around the world and tell them all to keep singing it  
La la la la la  
All we needs a harmony and we'll convince the world to sing  
La la la la la  
Throw your arms around someone (throw your arms around someone)  
Maybe spread a little love  
I know it sounds a little dumb (or maybe we're a little drunk)  
But all we need is some ice cream and a hug

(Chanting "All we need is love and beer")  
All we need is some ice cream and a hug  
All we need is some ice cream and a hug  
All we need is some ice cream and a hug.'

_Done! _she thought happily. She looked over the song and smiled, a genuine one. "I can do this," she said. She scribbled her name in the corner of the paper, not noticing how her blood dripped down onto the page. She wrapped her hand in toilet paper before running out and getting the guys.

_**Flashback Over :'(**_

"I felt so bad afterwords, I told myself that I'd never try to kill myself again, we all know how that worked out, but instead, I came up with a depressing song. And now that she has her grubby hands on it...I just don't know what to do," she said to Brad, who opted to sit on the sink.

"Easy, write another song and show Stevie that you're strong as balls," he said with a smile. Leading her out of the bathroom.


End file.
